Divide
by NereusXUnmi
Summary: Loyalty. It is a troubling thing during war. Especially if one is loyal to both sides. Who should one save if she cannot save both?
1. Surprise Arrival

A/N: The events in the show will happen when Katara, Azula and Nereus is sixteen. Sokka is eighteen while Aang and Toph with be fourteen. Reason as to why they are older is that I do not feel comfortable writing children in mostly mature settings. Now while things are almost the same, some elements are changed due to what Nereus will does, also adult settings such as sexual content is added but I will deal with them once I hit those chapters.

This is just a little story I started on my phone while I'm in bed recovering from surgery, I'm pretty sure not many people will be interested in it yet I don't really mind. Those who do like it can show they do by reviewing. Also this is not a self insert story, I actually have a character named Nereus. However is you see a character named Anzal, then it is a self insert.

Also I must warn that some of these chapters are short, as I said, I am writing on a phone and on it the chapter seems pretty long. Another warning is that while I didn't actually watch the show, I really love it and I am sure I have the characters acting as they would in the show, I should thank fanfiction for that. If some are out of character let me know and I will see what I can do and if you might sense Mary sueness please let me know, I hate them as much as the next person. Now I believe this little A/N is over so I will thank you for reading this and the story and hope you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender nor its characters, the only thing I own is my original character.**

* * *

"A-are we almost there?" A woman of water tribe decent asked. She was bundled in old water tribe clothes and a thick blanket laid across her lap.

"Almost. Yet I fear this boat won't make it..." another woman shivered, making sure the small boat stayed on track. She wore a similar coat yet it was much thinner and made out of red and black. She was also draped in a shawl.

The first woman gulped silently as she placed a hand on her swollen womb. They had made it out of the Earth Kingdom thanks to the second woman's wealth and connections. It was becoming too dangerous to live with that man. Everyday she was getting abused and she refused to let her child be raised in such an environment.

They couldn't reach the Northern Water Tribe in this boat.

So they went to the closest alternitive.

"Are you sure they will accept us, Celine?" The second woman asked with some concern.

The first woman known as Celine could only stammer, "we are two unarmed and helpless women, one in which is with child. They have to help us."

"I know you were born here yet things might've -"

"They WILL help us, Hesper. Just please trust me."

The first woman could only stare at her best friend and sighed heavily. She then turned and kept her attention on the sea. Perhaps they should've went to the Fire Nation instead.

Yet Celine persisted. And Hesper could never say no to her. Then again Celine's husband was from the Fire Nation, he could've found them there.

She glanced over her shoulder again and watched Celine resting tiredly on the make shift bed. The boat could only hold one bed cot and a couple crates of supplies. Not much room for Hesper to rest either.

She glanced back at the open sea ahead of her and noticed in the distance were dark gray clouds coming their way. She paled. This boat is never going to survive that.

(OO)

A tribesman was currently patrolling the wall of the Southern Water Tribe when he happened to notice the remains of a small boat. At first he thought it was just that. Yet once he paid more attention he could tell that a body was on a small plank of wood, another body was pushing it to the shore.

"Spirits!" He paled as he ran to alert the guards, the chief, and the healers.

Hakoda and a small group had run to the ramains and found an unconscious woman resting on a plank of wood. They quickly pull her to shore and went for the other, the second woman was freezing to the touch, her skin starting to turn light blue and her golden eyes start to glaze. She shivers out a breath and tries to speak.

Hakoda knows that this woman was too far gone to save yet he still tried to warm her up and keep her breathing. The healer who had went with them placed a hand on the chief's shoulder.

The woman wheezed before going silent, the violent shaking ceased. Hakoda closed his eyes sadly as he ran his fingers over her eyelids. Not even Firebenders can survive this long in exposed climates.

He allowed the others to carry the deceased woman as he walked toward the other. The healer was checking for a pulse and nodding in confirmation.

"She's with child as well. Hurry we must get her to warmth!" The healer said urgently. Hakoda's eyes widen in shock before following the rest of the group to the infirmary hut.

(OO)

Hakoda sighed heavily as he walked home. The second woman had yet to awaken and would likely stay asleep until she was better. Yet for the first woman. They had placed her in an unnamed grave far out away from their village. They would place a name on her once the survivor woke up.

Kya was the first to greet her husband once he entered the home. She paused slightly once she saw how down her husband was.

"Is everything all right?" She asked.

Hakoda glanced at his wife and noticed her swollen womb, he smiled as he placed a hand on her stomach and kissed her gently.

"Hakoda." She smiled while hugging him.

"There was an incident." He later explained.

"Oh? Some of the children stealing sea prunes again?" She jokes.

He could only shake his head as he sat down by the firepit, "I'm afraid it was more serious than that..."

(OO)

"Sir! Sir! The survivor has woken up!"

Hakoda was awake in a matter of seconds, the guard was kind enough to be subtle while Kya slept, Hakoda slowly eased out of bed and got dressed.

"Has she gotten better?" He had to ask.

The guard shook his head. " she's in labor."

(OO)

Once Hakoda entered the hut he could hear the frantic cries of the unknown woman. Healers were desperately trying to calm her down.

"where is she!?" The woman cried.

"Miss you have to calm down! You're adding more stress to you and your child and it's dangerous at this point."

The woman cried silently as she panted, she gripped the closest clothe around her tightly.

Hakoda eased in steadily and smiled warmly at the woman.

"Miss I am Chief Hakoda. I and a small group found you and your friend near the shore."

The woman gave him her full attention.

"Is she alright? Where is she?"

Hakoda glanced subtly to the healers and they nod their heads slightly. The woman deserved to know.

"I'm... afraid she didn't make it."

The woman paled in horror before crying in sorrow. Hakoda knelt beside the woman and held her hand, "I'm deeply sorry for your lost, Ma'am. Could you tell us her name?"

The woman nodded before trying to calm down enough to speak, "her name was Hesper...Hesper Hilargi."

He nodded slowly before speaking again, "And who are you? What happened out there?"

The woman panted hard as a contraction hit, "C-Celine... a storm... caught us."

Hakoda nodded before a healer whispered in his ear, "she is ready to give birth, could you please wait outside?"

Hakoda nodded before squeezing Celine's hands with comfort, "I have to leave for now, but I will be back to check on you."

(OO)

It had been hours since Hakoda left, since he had heard any news from the hut. It was bothering him so much that he failed to notice the huge fish swimming in front of him.

"Hakoda! You're going to miss your chance if you continue to stare at it!" His friend Bato whispered harshly.

Hakoda blinked in confusion until the water splashed and Bato presented the speared fish to his obviously troubled friend.

"That woman is on your mind again, isn't she?"

Hakoda glanced back at the small village and nodded.

"If she had survived that storm plus the temperatures here then she can easily handle childbirth." Bato joked, yet his terrible try to cheer his friend up seemed to put him in a fouler mood.

"I'm going to go check on her." Hakoda said while treading off.

(OO)

"Hakoda!" Kya yelled out as she tried to reach him as fast as she could.

Hakoda immediately ran to her and held her at arms reach, "Kya, what's wrong? Are you hurt?"

"No no, I'm fine! The healers had come searching for you a moment ago, oh Hakoda, that woman passed away!" Kya said in obvious distraught, her pregnancy seemed to have made her hyper sensitive to these things.

Hakoda paled before making a beeline to the hut, his wife close by his side.

One of the healers ran up to him and panted, "Chief I am so sorry but we tried everything we could."

"What happened?" He asked.

"The stress. She was too hysterical earlier and she had lost a lot of blood as well. The baby has survived though..." the healer explained.

Hakoda sighed in unexpected relief as he entered the hut, a infant's cry was loud and strong. The healers were in the process of cleaning the infant when Hakoda caught a glimpse of the mother.

She was still in the bed cot yet a blanket covered her.

"Sir," another healer started, catching the cheifs attention.

"She named her, just before she passed. She named her Nereus."

Hakoda blinked in confusion before he was handed the child.

The infant was mocha skinned, like her mother and she had a full head of dark brown hair. However what caught the man's attention was her eyes, they weren't brown or blue or green.

But gold. Bright golden eyes stares back at him in wonder.

"What are we going to do?" Kya asked in worry.

Hakoda sighed heavily as he held the child in a better position, "we already have a son and a daughter on the way. I do not think we can handle two infants, Kya."

The mother glanced at the child and nodded sadly. "I could try to find a family for her."

"No dear, I'll do it. You should get back home and rest." Hakoda smiled sadly as he walked out with the infant.

(Four years later)

"Hakoda we need to talk." A man spoke while Hakoda was watching his kids penguin sled.

The smile Hakoda had slowly faded once he noticed how the man stood, uneasy yet fuming.

He motioned the man away from his children and spoke by his hut.

"Is something wrong, Janik?" Hakoda muttered.

Janik nodded, "it's Nereus. She controlled flames for the first time today and she melted half of her bedroom."

Hakoda sighed heavily as he rubbed his beard, he knew this would come one day, "was anyone hurt?"

Janik shook his head, "no, but she was terrified. Hakoda I know I made that child a promise to be the best I could for her yet... with Urumi pregnant, I don't want her harming my wife and child."

Hakoda stared at the man in worry and shock, was he suggesting...?

"Don't look at me like that, you would do the same if Kya was pregnant." Janik defended.

Hakoda wanted to yell at the man yet he didn't want to scare Katara and Sokka. He growled as he rubbed his forehead.

"Have you found her a new home?"

Janik shook his head, "that's why I'm here. No one else wants her and I remember that you were there when she was born. Hakoda, I know you must think of me as a terrible man to back away but I didn't sign up for this. I thought that if she wasn't around other firebenders then she couldn't pick up the gene. Yet she goes and burns down half my house!"

Hakoda quickly shushes the man before growling, " I'll take her, but you are not to have contact with her, neither Urumi since I know this was discussed with her before you came to me."

Janik stammered and started to protest yet clamped it once he saw the glare in the chief's eyes. He could only nod in defeat.

"I'll be there shortly to pick her up. Make sure you've said your goodbyes by noon."

"Hakoda!" Came a child's squeal, the man smiled as he watched the child run up to him.

"Poppa said I was going to live with you now! Is that true?" Nereus asked as she held onto a stuffed polar bear dog.

Hakoda glanced behind her and noticed Janik and Urumi standing sadly. In front of them were Nereus's belongings. He walked up to them and grabbed them, as he stood up he gave each an apologetic smile.

"Yes it is true, sweetie." Hakoda turned and walked back to the now jumping child.

"Will I get to visit Momma and Poppa though?"

Hakoda glanced back at the couple, both having hopeful looks.

"For now yes. But when Urumi has her baby I'm afraid not."

Nereus's smile faded slightly while she nodded. "Okay."

With that Hakoda walked off, the small child following closely. After a few moments, Nereus's chippy demeanor began to fade and a sad yet scared frown formed.

"This is because I played with that fire, isn't it?" Nereus asked when glaring at the ground.

Hakoda sighed heavily as he placed her belongings outside the hut for Kya to take in. He then continued to walk and motioned the child to follow.

While walking around the outskirts of the village he began to speak.

"Nereus... I know you must feel like this is your fault. But the truth is that fire is in your nature. You cannot help but control it and it cannot help but obey. Some people are afraid of this though, like Janik and Urumi. For now though lets just get you comfortable before we do something about it."

Nereus stopped momentarily and looked up at the man, "do something about it? How?"

"Training. Though I know nothing about it, I'll try to teach you as best I can. But you won't be alone." He smiled.

He chuckled as he saw the young girl blink in confusion.

"My daughter is the same as you. However instead of fire, she controls water."

Nereus gasped in awe as she jumped in excitement.

"When can I learn? Oh can I use a spear like you too?"

Hakoda laughed heartwarming, "lets not get ahead of ourselves, young lady. Maybe once you reach Sokka's age I might let you."

Nereus blushed sheepishly before rubbing her arm, "sorry."

Hakoda smiled while ruffling the child's mildly spiky ponytail, "don't be. It's good that you want to learn. Though once you get older I doubt you'd be this enthusiastic about it."

"Ah!" The child squealed before giggling and pushing his hand away from her hair, as she tried to fix it she laughed, "I'm going to make you eat your words when I will still want to learn!"

Hakoda chuckled before leading her to her new home, "it's a bet then."


	2. Three Years Later

It had been three years since Nereus came to live with Hakoda and his family, and in those three years she formed a bond with Hakoda's daughter, Katara.

They were inseparable, if one was in another room, the other would follow, and if one was down, the other cheered them up.

It was nice, Katara finally had someone her age to play with, while either the older children trained or the younger ones were still with their mothers.

Hakoda had also taken up teaching Nereus how to control her fire, however as of recently he had let Gran Gran teach her along with Katara due to teaching the older kids in the arts of combat.

Currently it was night, becoming morning in another hour or so. The household laid sleeping in their cots. Most were sleeping quietly except for Sokka. Katara awoke with a fright when an echoing splash rang though the house. As she untangled herself from her blankets she could hear lowing in the distance, she paused then grinned. She then tackled her best friend and started shaking her urgently.

"Nere! Psst! Nere, wake up!"

Groan...

The seven-year old sniffled as she stretched, the being who was shaking her, giggled.

"Come on sleepy head, you're gonna miss it!" Katara whispered with excitement while getting dressed.

"Mmpf... miss what, Katara?" Nereus yawned out as she rubbed her sore eyes. The other little girl grinned happily as she pulled the covers off Nereus.

"It's a surprise. But you're gonna miss it if you don't get up."

Nereus halfheartedly kicked at Katara and crawled over to her clothes chest and pulled out her coat, boots and a thicker pair of pants. As she was doing this Katara was tiptoeing toward the entryway of their home, careful not to wake her parents.

Once Nereus was fully dressed she followed the waterbender to the shoreline and looked around.

"This b-better be worth it, Katara..." Nereus shivered, trying to sustain the warmth she had while in her cot.

Katara rolled her eyes in mock annoyance and nudged the slightly taller girl, "now you're acting like Sokka. Just look out in the ocean for a second."

Nereus scoffed as she did what her friend told her, "is it another penguin feeding?"

Katara shook her head, "noooo, I heard them earlier and knew what it was, but I thought you'd like to see it too."

"See what?"

Katara gasped as she frantically pointed out into the ocean, Nereus at the moment was glancing at her friend to not notice. Katara quickly grabbed her friend's face and turned her to the direction of the object.

A huge splash rippled the waters as multiple whales either breached or dove into the air and slamming back into the waters. They were far out however the children could still see and hear their harmonic lowing.

Nereus smiled brightly as she jumped up and down, "wow! They're beautiful!"

Katara giggled in satisfaction as she crossed her arms, "I knew you'd want to see it, aren't you glad I woke you up now?"

Nereus could only nod while watching the whales jump and dance in the waters. The young girl had tried to catch these whales doing such a thing for months however she either wasn't there when it happened or it happened just after Nereus had left to do something. Either way Katara could admire her determination yet laugh at it as well.

They had stayed for about an hour longer until the activity stopped, the morning was quickly approaching and both girls decided to try to get as much sleep they could before Hakoda and Kya woke up.

"Hey Katara..." Nereus started slowly causing the other girl to stop walking momentarily and glance at her.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think it's peaceful out there? I mean... it's awesome here but do you think other people could sit out and enjoy nature? Or is it bad where they can't even look out windows?"

Katara's eyebrows furrowed in confusion as she tried to think of an answer, however the only answer was a question of her own.

"Where did this come from, Nere?" She asked.

Nereus glanced back at her friend when she was staring at the ocean, "I though about it when sitting with you and watching the whales. I felt so peaceful and then I was thinking about the war and then the Avatar..."

Katara smiled reassuringly while hugging her friend, "I know you're scared, I am too but the Avatar will come back."

"How can you be sure?"

Katara pulled away and held Nereus at arm's length, "because I know he will. The next one hasn't been discovered so there is hope that he had survived."

"And what if they discover a new one? And that one gets destroyed?"

Katara smiled again before patting her friend's face, "just trust me, Nereus. He'll come back and then the world will have peace. Who knows, maybe we would play a part in finding him." After she spoke she quickly pulled Nereus's hood over her face and giggled.

Nereus scoffed before smiling playfully and taking her hood off, "yeah right. With us here and young I doubt it." With that she held Katara's hand and led them back to the igloo.

"Would be awesome though..." Nereus then said.

Katara laughed, "yep. But if we ever do find him I'm doing the "told you so" dance."

"Uh huh, and if we don't then I will make you sniff Sokka's sweaty socks!"

"Yuck!" Katara jokes as she runs back home, with Nereus close behind her.

(OO)

Nereus panted as she ran through the village, with a piece of seal jerky in her mouth and a boot in her hand, she bobbed and weaved through the people toward her destination.

The only good thing about being a firebender was that she was a bit warmer then the average person. She was glad caused she needed the foot that was currently bare and running on the rock like snow.

"Gah! Katara's gonna kill me!" She scolded herself once she gulped down the half eaten meat.

She had slept in, and they were supposed to be training today. And she had promised Katara that she would play with her afterwards. However Gran Gran was a stern teacher, if you failed to do your homework she made sure you finished it when you arrived.

And Katara wasn't going to like that.

"Excuse me! Sorry!" She yelled out when she bumped into a man carrying a basket of snow crab.

"Hey!" The man shouted once he had stopped slipping on the ice patch he had walked on.

Nereus was in the process of looking back at the man when she accidentally bumped into another person. Said person grunted and slipped on the ice, tripping the girl and bringing her down as well. Nereus grunted from impact and heard a familiar voice chuckle at the situation.

"Late for training as usual, sweetie?"

Nereus looked up at the woman and nodded sheepishly, "ah heh... I'm sorry, Kya..."

Kya laughed warmly before getting up and helping the child up, "it's fine, Nereus. Though you really need to watch your surroundings."

Nereus gulped nervously as she scratched the back of her neck, "that's what Sokka told me the other day."

Kya smiled again as she patted the girl's shoulder and then proceeded to walk off, "then perhaps it is something you need to work at, have fun at training."

"Thanks, Kya! Bye!" Nereus waved before darting off again, causing the mother to roll her eyes and smile again.

(OO)

"You're late." Gran Gran pointed out. Currently Katara was trying to keep a glob of water in a ball, however once Gran Gran spoke, her concentration broke and the water splattered across the ground. She then placed her hands on her hips and gave her friend a stern look, it was something they had seen Kya doing and apparently Katara wanted to try it at Nereus.

It worked like a charm when said child flinched and offered a silent apology by smiling.

Nereus then gulped while sitting on the ground and pulling her boot on, "I'm sorry. I kinda slept in."

Gran Gran smirked playfully, "I noticed. However since you're here now you should try to catch your breath."

That was music to Nereus's ears as she fell against the ground on her back and sighed heavily.

Gran Gran chuckled lightly before turning to face Katara, "now, Katara. I want you to try again however only focus on the water, feel it move and let it flow."

Katara nodded before concentrating on the water again, however since she knew she had an audience she was a bit shaky.

"Concentrate, Katara. Ignore me and Nereus. It is just you and the water in your control."

Katara nodded again while offering a small smile, she then closed her eyes and started to weave her hands in the air, the water that had fallen started to come alive and move with Katara's movements.

Nereus blinked in awe while watching the water move and form into a ball, she had seen Katara do this many times but each one always fascinated her to no end.

Gran Gran smiled as she watched the small waterball dance. She was no waterbender herself yet she had watched the waterbenders from the Northern Tribe train young students in this way. She was glad she had remembered what they did. But as for firebenders. She had no clue. All she knew was that it needed to be calm and controlled.

Katara opened her eyes briefly and smiled brightly as she saw the water keep the form of a ball, apart from a few ripples it was smooth and calm. She looked to her grandmother, Gran Gran smiled in return.

Then she looked to Nereus.

Nereus was smiling in awe as she was mesmerized by the water's movement, however once she glanced into Katara's eyes. The waterbender's heart skipped a beat and a blush formed quickly, the action alone caused Katara to lose control and the water started to leak and drip.

Gran Gran was quick to pull Katara and Nereus out of their shared look.

"Katara, you're losing it."

"Huh?" Katara asked before the water fell back on the ground, splashing Gran Gran and herself.

"Gah! Cold!" Katara cried out. Gran Gran couldn't help but laugh while trying to shake off as much water she could from her coat.

Laughing could be heard in the distance and Katara glared at her friend, who was holding her stomach and trying to contain her laughter.

"I-I'm sorry! B-but your face!" Nereus snickered before sputtering into more laughter.

Katara stomped her foot in irratation, "stop laughing! It isn't funny!"

Nereus snickered again as she pointed, "you're right it isn't funny. It's hilarious!"

Katara growled before scooping up some snow and throwing it directly at Nereus. The firebender didn't notice the flying projectile coming at her so she didn't dodge it.

Splat!

"Gah!" Nereus sputtered out before spitting the snow out of her mouth and then proceeded to wipe off her face.

Now it was Katara's turn to laugh.

Nereus pouted before snickering and shaking her head.

Gran Gran smiled, "now that you both have been settled, how about you dry off and Nereus can start her training."

Katara nodded before running back to her hut. But not before waving and saying that she would be back.

Nereus waved back then got up from the ground and jogged to Gran Gran.

The old woman smiled before sitting down and pointing to stand in front of her. Nereus did as she was told and faced Gran Gran.

"Have you been working on your breathing?"

Nereus nodded eagerly, "yep, I usually do it after supper though since I don't want to keep lighting the firepit."

Gran Gran nodded, "has anything happened?" She asked while bringing out a bag and pulling out supplies to start a small firepit.

"Not that I noticed." Nereus said with concern.

"Don't be worried about it, Nereus. Now I want you to concentrate on the fire in front of me once it lit. Breathe with it."

Nereus nodded while she waited for her Master to start the fire, she felt a bit down because she couldn't help quite yet.

The last time she played with fire was when her parents didn't want her afterward.

Gran Gran happened to sense where Nereus's mood went and stopped momentarily to place a hand on the child's shoulder.

Nereus glanced up at her and they locked eyes with each other, in a wordless conversation Nereus nodded and smiled.

Gran Gran returned the smile and then resumed to start the fire.

"Katara told me about you two's little adventure this morning." Gran Gran said to past the time.

"Ah..." Nereus started awkwardly before she saw the mischievous smile on the old woman's face.

"I've done my share of things, sneaking out past my bedtime was one of them. How did you like the whales?"

Nereus perked up as she smiled brightly, "oh they were so beautiful! And their singing... I almost fell asleep just listening to it."

The older woman chuckled then stood and backed away from the fire. "I am glad you finally could watch them."

Nereus laughed briefly before jumping onto her feet and backed away from the fire.

"Now concentrate on the fire. Tame it and control it."

The child nodding before sighing heavily and staring into the fire.

At first she felt nothing, then gradually she felt warmer. And warmer. Then hot.

On basic instinct she got into a stance, her legs spread apart and her fists toward the fire. She could feel it, it felt... wild. Untamed and wild. She breathed in deeply before digging in deep into the heat.

She felt resistance, she felt pride, she felt power.

With a swift swing of her arm, the fire streamed from the firepit and shakily obeyed her command.

It was powerful. Resisting even now. She turned halfway toward the open terrain. The flame streaming around her as well. She punched a fist out and a part of the flame broke off and shot out into the field. She then weaved her hands and the flame spun around, it rapidly gotten smaller and smaller until it formed a tight ball. She glanced behind her and saw Gran Gran smiled and nod toward the flame.

This is what she liked best about training, it meant she could play with her fire and not be frowned upon.

With the fireball still obeying, Nereus kicked out at the flame, causing it to scatter and shoot out into the field as well.

She then spun her arms rapidly until sparks were flying and a flame started in the motion. She then pulled the flame out and steamed it once again, it was odd, the fire didn't like to be streamed as if water. She tried a different tactic, she used force and either punched or kicked to command the flames.

It seemed to obey better.

So focused on the fire, Nereus didn't notice that Katara had come back a while ago.

The waterbender was in awe, much like Nereus was when she watched her train. Katara always thought that fire was only a primal need to survive, or as of recently, one meant for destruction, yet somehow it could be rather beautiful when the right person controlled them.

Nereus stopped momentarily and panted, the flame she was controlling burnt itself out quickly.

Gran Gran approached Nereus and patted her back, "I see you're doing better then last week."

Nereus nodded before sitting, "it doesn't like me commanding it."

Gran Gran nodded before handing the child a waterskin to drink, "fire is a wild thing. Like everything else it needs to be tamed. Your fire is still young and strong and it will take a while before you can control it properly."

Nereus nodded before sighing heavily with relief, the cold water was quick to cool down her body temperature.

Gran Gran walked over to the burnt out fire pit and kicked some snow onto it to put out any more burning embers. She then turned and motioned the children back to the village.

"Come now, I am pretty sure both have made quite the appetite this morning."

Nereus could only nod while Katara rolled her eyes at Nereus's antics about food.

"I wonder who's going to fight over the meat this time?" She had thought to herself with humor.


	3. Southern Raiders

(One year later)

"Ah come on, Nere! I'm pretty sure you can do better than that!" The boy taunted.

Nereus growled before charging with a training staff and swung at him, the boy grinned before dodging and lightly tapping her on the head with his club.

"Gotcha!" He grinned.

"Gah!" Nereus gasped before standing and then using the pole to point at the boy, "no fair, Sokka, you keep taunting me!"

Sokka grinned before twirling his club around, "well a battle isn't going to be quiet you know. Plus I love seeing your cute widdle mad faces!"

Nereus blushed in embarrassment before tackling the boy again, however he knew it was coming and sidestepped the attack, causing her to fall into a heap of snow.

His loud laughter caused Katara to inspect what was going on.

Nereus pouted again while glaring at Sokka still laughing loudly. Katara could tell what happened and couldn't help but smile and roll her eyes. She walked past her brother and held out her hand for the firebender. Nereus smiled sheepishly before grasping it and standing.

"If we weren't in the village I'd burn that club of yours." Nereus grumbled.

Sokka stuck his tongue out, "yeah but I can make another. Face it you're just sore about losing."

"Yeah I'm sore about losing to a girl."

Sokka flinched then glared at her while katara snickered behind her hand. Sokka huffed out before bending down and scooping a heap of snow and launching it at Nereus.

"Ack!" Came Nereus's cry when the snow knocked her down. Katara gasped before glaring at Sokka and scooping up snow herself.

"I shall avenge you, Nereus! Take that!" Katara let out a battle cry and charged her brother, Sokka yelped playfully and began running from his sister, dodging the snowballs flying at him. Nereus was quick to get up and dust off the snow then joining in.

An hour later most of the children was caught in a snow fight, Sokka had gotten backup and was now behind his fort, waiting for his sister and Nereus to make a move.

Katara and Nereus had gotten reinforcement as well and was hiding behind their fort as well. However instead of waiting, they were making a plan.

"So if we make a diversion then a rush group can go in and deal with the sentries... then me and you get Sokka, right?" Nereus relayed the plan, her and Katara was huddled with eight other children.

Katara nodded, "yep, twomake a diversion, four rush and two protect the fort. And while they fight we sneak in."

"You know, your pretty dark sometimes, Katara." A boy grimaced then grinned.

"Well the older kids might have a different plan, we gotta be ready." Nereus defended.

"Well you two are technically older than us." A girl jokes.

"Yeah by two years... plus they'll go easy on you guys" katara smirked sarcastically.

"So are we ready?"

"I guess." The rest whisper.

Nereus nodded before peaking over their fort and quickly ducked a snowball. She gulped, "ah... they're ready too..."

Katara nodded with a smile, "okay we go on three... two... one!"

Before the children was able to act out, the snow started to fall black, Katara blinked in confusion before holding her hand out and inspecting the snow.

Nereus did the same and then smeared the snow around, "ash...?"

Katara paled before telling the younger kids to get home then she grabbed Nereus by her arm and ran to Sokka. The boy was already in the process of running to them. He looked around then saw the men running to the shore ready for them, he then looked to his sister and friend.

"You two need to get home, don't stop and don't lose each other!"

Nereus nodded before the girls started to run back home, they looked around and already saw soldiers raiding huts and attacking people.

This didn't make sense! Why were they back?

"Mom!" Katara yelled out, however both Katara and Nereus stopped once they saw a man enter their home, Katara paled before running off and warning Hakoda.

Nereus immediately ran into the hut.

She stopped dead in her tracks when she almost ran into the man, Kya was trapped between him and the wall and noticed that Nereus was in the room. Her eyes widen slightly but remained quiet.

"Where's the waterbender? Speak quickly before I lose my patience."

Kya feigned innocent, "I don't know what you're talking about..."

The man growled again, "do not take me lightly, peasant, speak now and I will not harm the bender."

Kya bit her lip before glancing at Nereus, the girl shook her head rapidly in horror.

"You are taking prisoners?"

The man nodded.

Kya gulped before whispering, "I-I'm the-"

"I'm the bender!" Nereus yelled before twirling her arms around, a flame quickly sparked and she punched the flame toward the man. The flame was quick to obey and slammed into the man's back, he slammed into a wall and slid down it. He groaned before grabbing his head. Kya paled before running around the man and grabbing Nereus.

"What were you thinking!?" Kya yelled while dodging and running to find her husband. Nereus could only try to keep up. However a soldier fell in front of her and tripped her, Kya was jerked when Nereus's hand slipped out of her own.

"Stop that woman!" She heard the man yell, Kya paled before starting to run after Nereus. However the child panicked when she saw more Raiders run toward her, to not get Kya in the way, she scrambled onto her feet and ran in another direction.

"Nereus!" Kya screamed.

While dodging the now approaching Raiders, Nereus was desperately trying to find Hakoda and Bato. If she could find them then they could protect her. While she knew too little in controlling her fire, she knew almost nothing about dodging and blocking attacks.

Hakoda was fighting a Raider when he heard his daughter run up to him, "Dad! There's a man in our home!"

Hakoda paled in horror before grabbing Katara and running off to his home.

Kya swung a frying pan at a man and knocked his helmet off, he turned to attack her however she delivered another blow and he was knocked out cold. Hakoda ran to his wife and hugged her tightly, Kya pulled away and spoke with urgency.

"Nereus is in trouble!"

"Hakoda! Hakoda where are you!?" She yelled out, jumping away from a fireball that blasted next to her. She yelped and scrambled into a hut and kept quiet. The men ran by and began shouting orders to find her quickly.

Aside from the shouting and the sounds of fighting, Nereus sighed silently in relief before relaxing.

Then a man shot into the hut and tackled the girl, she screamed before starting to kick and scream, trying everything to get free.

The man chuckled darkly, "thought you got away from me, didn't you, brat? Oh the Fire Lord is going to love to see what I've found. You're lucky I've decided to let you live."

Nereus then bit his hand yet the glove he wore prevented the effect she had wanted. He snickered darkly before slamming his fist down on her head, knocking her out cold.

He then ran out with the child on his shoulder and started to shout that he had captured the bender and to retreat.

Those who could run had carried the injured yet able back to the ships to leave. Hakoda and his men were still driving them out in order to find Nereus, yet once the ships were in open water, the villagers were quick to put out the fires and tend to their wounded.

Katara and Kya was shouting for Nereus and asking anyone if they had seen her. Most shook their heads while a few said that they saw her running away from a group of raiders.

"No..." Katara paled, Kya was just as scared as her daughter yet as she tried to comfort her Katara ran back into the village, screaming Nereus's name.

(OO)

Nereus awoke with a thundering headache, she groaned as she groggy sat up and rubbed her head. Eerie moaning, chains and machinery was heard all around her. She looks around in puzzlement before moving to stand, as she tried to walk toward the door something caught her foot and made her fall on one of her knees.

"Huh?" She mumbled before looking behind her and finding a cuff around her ankle and a short chain hooked into the ground. She paled before looking around again, her memory was starting to come back.

She was hiding... and someone found her... and took her.

Quickly she scooted back into the closest corner and brought her legs in close, she hugged herself tightly before whimpering.

(OO)

It was confirmed.

Nereus was gone. Kidnapped. Like so many of the Southern Water Tribe.

Katara sniffled as she stares out into the open seas, hoping that somehow Nereus would come back. But she knew better. She wiped away a few tears before staring at the setting sun. She could only hope that her friend was strong and that one day they would meet again.

No... she wasn't going to hope. She was going to vow. Vow to find her friend and hurt the man who took her. But for now... she had to cope. She had to heal.

Hakoda was furious. He had failed that child. When he held her in his arms when her mother died he couldn't help but feel obligated to protect her, he made sure she had the best parents, made sure she was happy. And when Janik and his wife didn't want her no more, he made sure he could still keep her happy.

He felt thankful that the child distracted the man who would've hurt Kya, but at another point he felt so torn. Kya was with him and both were happy each other was safe. Yet he lost a child he saw as his second daughter.

The family was currently around the dinner table, solemn and quiet. Sokka and Gran Gran had tried to cheer the other three residents up yet even they were distraught over the firebender being gone.

(OO)

Nereus scrambled away from the door when its heavy locks screeched to life. The iron door creaked open and a guard walked in with a plate full of slop. The fact that it was on a plate was the only thing Nereus could tell that this past as food.

"You better eat up kid. You don't need to be this skinny when presented to the Fire Lord." The guard barked before shoving the plate in the child's hands. He then tossed a waterskin at her and turned to walk out.

When the door slammed shut Nereus flinched. The bang echoed in the room for a second before it faded out.

She eagerly went for the water, she had accidentally spilt her last one and was dying of thirst.

As she gulped down the water she couldn't help but ask herself.

How long has it been?

Such an odd time to asked herself, she noted.

The days merged in this room when you didn't have a window to tell what time of day it was. She knew she was here for a while though... her weight had gradually decreased from the time she had been here. Now while she was healthy and at a right weight before she was kidnapped, she was nothing but skin and bones now.

Once she quenched her thirst she placed the cork back on and placed away from her. She then pushed away the plate and crawled over to her coat and laid down. It was too hot to wear the thing and there was no cot in the room, only herself, her supposed dinner and a bucket to relieve herself with. Her boots were also taken off and she had on only her thick pants and her thin long-sleeved shirt. However the sleeves were rolled up.

She laid on her back with her hands behind her head, she couldn't help but start thinking about her friends... she bet they were heartbroken. She knew she was.

She shook her head and rolled over and laid in a fetal position. Now was not the time to think about that, she had to think about escaping.

This ship was bound to hit land at some point and she was determined to escape when that happened.

"Don't be stupid!" She mentally scolded herself. She was only a kid! What was a child going to do so far away from home?

She sighed while closing her eyes, it was best that she played her cards right... until she got a better idea of her escape.

"Goodnight... Katara..." Nereus whispered before falling asleep.


	4. Fire Nation

"Oy! Brat! Wake up, we're here!"

A swift kick to her abdomen awoke the child as she clutched her stomach. She hacked and coughed while slowly standing on her hands and knees.

The gaurd rolled his eyes then pointed to the coat and boots Nereus had taken off, "put those back on, brat. The Fire Lord isn't going to see you half naked."

Nereus growled, "I'm not naked..."

The gaurd took a step forward, "either way, put your clothes back on or else."

Nereus glared at the man then grumbled and sat back down to put her boots back on, the man tapped his foot in impatience while he waited. Nereus grinned inwardly and tried to take as long as she could. Finally another man came stomping into the room and glared at the gaurd.

"What is taking so long? I send you to fetch a child and it takes you thirty minutes to do so!"

The gaurd growled, "that brat wanted to get dressed and she is taking all the time in the world to do so!"

"But you told me to get dressed!" She said cluelessly, she smirked inwardly once more when the man turned and glared at the gaurd again, the guard was practically fuming hot steam out of his ears.

"Need I remind you that we are on a tight schedule and she can get dressed on the way?"

The gaurd stuttered before he growled and walked off. When both men weren't looking the child stuck her tongue out at the man. She then acted clueless again when the second man glared at her.

"Well? Hurry up and put your shoes on!"

(OO)

As she followed the men she looked around the city they were currently walking in. All the houses were red and white and much bigger then the huts of the Water Tribe. It was extremely hot here as well, she almost regretted putting her coat back on yet it was worth it when the men were becoming aggitated. She watched as people advoided the Soldiers and minded their business, yet she saw a few glances of curiosity from a few of them.

Then she was face to face with a giant of a building. It's majesty and intimidate appearance made the child swallow heavily. She felt uneasy walking into the thing for she was sure that its weight would probably fall on her, yet the gaurds and Raiders persisted and she had no say in the matter.

Suddenly she felt fire, a powerful one, it was getting stronger the more she was led to the Fire Lord. She started shaking slightly when the heat was becoming unbearable.

A wall of fire greeted her when she and her captors entered the room, they all kneel before it and one taps her on the shoulder to do the same. She was quick to do so. Suddenly a voice boom from the wall of fire.

"What have you brought me this time, Yon Rha?"

Nereus looked up and saw her captor stand and place a fist in his open palm and bow again. He then grabbed her chain and yanked her forward.

She grunted as she stumbled forward and fell to her knees.

"Fire Lord Azulon, I have brought you the bender of the Southern Water Tribe. However I am afraid your informants were incorrect about what this one can control."

A moment past by and the longer the silence grew the more uneasy Nereus became.

"Oh? And what is it she can bend?" Came the voice.

Yon Rha briefly glanced at a commrad and nodded, the soldier nodded in return before getting up and grabbing the chain hooked to the collar around Nereus's neck, he then pulled her away and stood back. Yon Rha stood in front of the child in his current place then spoke.

"She can firebend."

With that, he performed a kata and a flame shot out from his hands. Nereus's eyes widen in horror before she brought her hands up and punched the air and her own flame, small yet quick, shot out and blasted into the attacking fireball. Both quickly burn out and the room once again is in control of the Fire Lord's fire.

The room once again fell to silence, Yon Rha stood straight again then motioned the soldier to bring Nereus back.

"I see... unshackle her."

Yon Rha was about to protest yet quickly clamped his mouth shut, he then turned and nodded again for the Soldier to do as he was told.

Once the iron collar was off of her neck, Nereus rubbed her raw neck and winced. She looked around frantically for a possible chance to run, yet something told her not too. Not yet.

"You may leave now, Yon Rha."

Yon Rha blinked in confusion before bowing once more and then motioned his troops to leave with him.

Once the heavy doors slam shut the fire started to part, Nereus at first jumped then she had readied herself for anything.

She saw an old man walk down the stairs from his throne and stood tall, the fire that had parted had mended back together once its master walked through. He then raised a hand and bended a forefinger toward him.

"Come now, I will not bite." He says with little humor.

Nereus swallowed queitly before egding closer to the man. That seemed to humor him as he allowed a small smirk across his lips.

"What is your name, fireling?" He asked once she was close enough.

"N-Nereus..."

Fire Lord Azulon nodded before kneeling down and placing a hand on her shoulder, he then looked straight into her eyes and lingered there for a moment. Nereus felt her skin crawl, the old man was staring at her as if he was looking for something. Apperantly whatever it was he had found for he nodded again.

"A strong name, Nereus. As you know I am Azulon."

Nereus nodded meekly while fumbling with her hands.

Azulon stood back up and began walking around the child.

Nereus had kept her eyes on him the entire time, this appeared to amuse him as well when he chuckled.

"How did you get to the Water Tribe, fireling?"

Nereus gulped at the nickname he apparently dubbed her as, "I-I was born there..."

"Hmm... were there others like you?"

"No." She shook her head.

He paused for a second then continued to walk around her, "you are a bit on the thin side, fireling. Do you care for a meal?"

Nereus glanced at him strangely before her resolve faded and she nodded timidly.

Azulon nodded once more, "then follow me."

(OO)

"Princess Ursa." Azulon started, currently Nereus had been following the old man, he had promised her a decent meal yet for the moment he wanted to introduce her to someone.

A black-haired woman was reading from a book when Azulon called her name. She closed the book and rose to her feet, she then bowed.

"Yes, Fire Lord?"

Azulon looked around the garden for a certain someone then frowned, "I would like you to meet someone," he started before motioning the child forward.

Nereus meekly did as she was told then looked around the garden. It was so colorful, she had to blink a couple of times just for her eyes to get used to the place. However it was beautiful.

Ursa raised an eyebrow as she glanced back at the old man.

"This is Nereus. She will be a gift for Azula. Yet I will need to speak to my son about her place."

"A gift?" Ursa said appalled.

Nereus was confused upon what that supposedly meant however she said nothing and glared at the grass beneath her.

"Yes. A gift. She needs to be rewarded for doing so great in her training after all." He said as matter as fact.

Ursa then glared, "I assume she is the only one to be rewarded?"

"Naturally, now where is my son?"

"Teaching Azula."

Azulon nodded with a smirk, "of course. Do you mind doing me a favor and see to it that this child has a decent meal?"

As Ursa was about to speak the old Fire Lord was already walking off. Ursa sighed heavily before glancing at Nereus, who was a little uneasy around being near this woman. Oh who was she kidding, she felt uneasy about everything so far.

Ursa smiled tenderly before bending down and speaking softly, "hello, Nereus. I am Ursa. I hope in the near future we can be friends."

Nereus blinked in confusion but before she could reply the woman stood and held out her hand.

"Lets get you to that meal, shall we?"

(OO)

"Ozai. A word." Azulon commanded.

Ozai glared at his father before standing straight and sighing heavily, his young daughter did the same.

"Rest, I will be back." He told her before walking to Azulon. He then bowed.

Azula walked over to a seat in the training area and watched her father walk away. She blinked in curiosity.

"Is something wrong, Father?"

Azulon shook his head, "nothing like that, I merely need to speak to you about a situation."

Ozai nodded before motioned Azulon to walk first. The old man proceeded to walk out of the training gardens and whispered.

"I have a gift for Azula. A young firebender from the Southern Water Tribe."

"Water Tribe? How in the spirits were they there?" Ozai asked with mild humor, it was ironic in his mind.

"That will remain to be seen. However I sensed something great in her. And do you know what it was?"

Ozai could only shake his head.

"Loyalty. A strong sense of one at that. Yet the mind is still naïve and innocent. Something I am sure you would like as a pet for your prodigy."

Ozai grimaced, "She does not need one, Father, especially a pet that is from the Water Tribe."

"Listen to me, boy." Azulon sternly ordered, Ozai practically bit his tongue then bowed his head.

Azulon glared for a moment longer before starting to walk again, "an innocent and naïve mind is easy to manipulate. And loyalty is a powerful thing. If one does not have love or fear then a soldier can easily turn against its commander. Yet have one who does and add loyalty to it, that soldier is capable of doing anything for their commander."

Ozai glanced at his father before thinking it over, someone like that was rare to come by, but how were they going to turn her, at this late age as well.

"Show her kindness, show her acceptance. I am sure the Water Tribe did not accept her. Do that and she will give you her trust." Azulon spoke as if he had heard Ozai's inner dilemma.

The second Prince practically wanted to publicly embarrass his father then to treat a Water Tribe peasant, firebender or not, like an equal.

Azulon glared, "Do not speak a word of it to anyone, including your wife." And with that the old man walked off.

As the old man left something devious popped into the second Prince's mind.

"If she follows Azula, she follows you."

Ozai then scoffed, like he would tell his wife anything.

(OO)

"Did those men scare you, young one?" Ursa asked before taking a sip from her cup.

Nereus nodded her head lightly while poking at her food in curiosity, wondering what it possibly was. In truth the food was in a small pale ball. She poked it with a stick until she heard Ursa chuckle.

"I take it you've never had a dumpling, have you?"

Nereus looked up and blinked in confusion.

"A what?"

Ursa picked up a pair of chopsticks and grabbed one off the child's plate, she then cut it in half for Nereus to see the inside.

"A dumpling, usually they are made by flour dough and the ingredients are stuffed inside. Try it, you might like it."

The young child glared at the supposed meal again and speared one, she noted the small noise Ursa made from the action, however she didn't understand why and just popped the dumpling in her mouth.

A couple of chews later resulted in Nereus desperately trying to find water. While she liked the new flavors the unbearable heat made it impossible to swallow or even breathe.

Ursa smiled embarrassingly while handing the child a cup, "I didn't think it was that spicy."

Nereus coughed before pushing the plate away, "i-it was good," she stopped momentarily to cough again, "b-but it burned my mouth..."

Ursa nodded before taking the plate and placing it at the end of the table for a servant to take, "where exactly are you from?"

Before Nereus could answer a boy a bit older than her walked into the room, by the looks of things he was looking for Ursa.

"There you are, sweetie." Ursa smiled before motioning the boy to come over.

The boy smiled, "I went back to the garden but the guard said you were here." He said as he walked to the table.

"Ah I'm sorry, Zuko. I had to get this little one a meal, we were going to come back."

Nereus blinked in confusion while watching Ursa and supposedly her son talk, she grabbed her cup again and took a sip.

"Zuko I'd like you to meet Nereus, apparently she is to live with us."

Nereus choked on her drink and gagged and coughed, Ursa quickly glanced at her and blinked in confusion before taking the cup from Nereus's hands and placing it down.

'L-live here? But aren't you going to take me to jail?" Not that she didn't like the idea of not going to jail.

Ursa gasped lightly, "jail? Spirits no, child. Fire Lord Azulon made it clear that you have a job here."

"What job?" Nereus asked a bit timidly, fearing the answer.

Zuko leaned over the table and popped one of the dumplings in his mouth and chewed, "you're Azula's new pet." He said with a bit of disdain.

Ursa glanced at her son briefly before sighing and rubbing her hands.

"What's a pet got to do with it?"

Zuko stared at her in confusion before shaking his head and pointing at the girl in front of him, "well you're the pet. You know, the 'roll over' and 'play dead' type."

Nereus growled, "but I'm not an animal!"

Ursa held her hand up to calm the girl down, Zuko rolled his eyes before grabbing another dumpling.

"Sweetie, this is a better position to be in at your age. While I do not agree with it I think its best for your safety."

Nereus glowered at the woman before her resolve started to fade, while she wasn't going to like being someone else's pet, Ursa was right. She bet that there were kids younger than her in worst positions, and from what she heard from the Southern Water Tribe the children never survived.

She sighed heavily before nodding in defeat. Ursa smiled sadly before getting up from her seat, "you must be hot in those clothes, how about before we meet my husband and daughter we get you dressed in something cooler?"

Nereus could only nod, her mood was in a very dark place and she had lost her voice along the way. Zuko decided to follow them since he didn't want to hear Azula brag about getting a pet. He smirked however, she expected an animal, oh was she going to be surprised.

(OO)

Nereus scratched at her new outfit in discomfort, it felt so light and thin that she didn't like the freedom it allowed.

She wore simple loose trousers, a shirt with no sleeve and a thin pair of boots. The coat and earlier outfit she had worn was being washed, as she had worn the thing the entire trip.

Ursa and Zuko were currently leading her to her new Master, both tried to warn her of Azula's personality and what was best to avoid her temper. Apparently just keeping quiet would suffice.

Ursa walked through a pair of door to the outside, with Zuko and Nereus close behind. Grunting and yells could be heard in front of Nereus however she was too afraid of the power she also sensed.

While one was powerful on its own, the partner it danced with made it weak in comparison. Nereus trembled the closer she got to the owner of such flame, she wondered what warrior she would have to serve and what personality she wielded. A pretty nasty one by what Ursa and Zuko described.

"Ah I see you finally decided to bring her." Came a man's voice. Nereus gulped silently, for some reason she didn't like the tone.

Ursa's gentle smile turned into that of a fake, "The Fire Lord wanted her to have a proper meal before introducing her."

The man hummed before stopping mid kata and stood straight. Nereus peeked in front of Ursa to find her supposed Master.

All she found was a man and a little girl about her age. She blinked in confusion.

She was the one with such flame? No that couldn't be right, she was just a kid like herself! Maybe it was the man's.

However the little girl had caught a glimpse of her, Nereus flinched and hid back behind Ursa, she then glared at the ground in worry. That girl's stare... it was intense. It was as if the little girl saw right through her and instantly deemed her insignificant.

Suddenly she felt more eyes on her.

"So... this is to be Azula's pet? A weakling?"

Ursa quickly defended, "The Fire Lord chose her out of many suitors. She may calm down once she is here for a while."

"Hmm..." came the man's response as he petted his goatee.

"Well then, step forward, pet." He then commanded.

Nereus quickly did as she was told and walked in front of Ursa and Zuko. The man then waved at Ursa and Zuko to leave. Suddenly Nereus began to panic, she didn't want to be alone with these two!

She glanced back at Ursa who gave a small sad smile then proceeded to walk away with her son close behind. Nereus inhaled deeply before daring to look at the man again.

Said man then grabbed her chin and looked deep into her eyes, much like the old man did earlier. However he didn't show any sign of content in whatever he was looking for. He then let go and stood tall again.

"You are a firebender, correct?" He stated more than asked.

Nereus's eyes trailed off to the little girl still staring at her, only this time that intense stare was that of curiosity.

"Y-yes sir..." she replied meekly.

The man nodded before turning, "go and demonstrate your skill."

Nereus balked, what skill? She barely knew how to even control her flame! Panic began to seep in as she stammered, that was her first mistake.

A swift hand landed on her cheek and threw her off balance. The pain that followed was quickly numbed.

"I see you are hesitant on following out orders, we will fix that." The man sneered, he then pointed to the training area and commanded her to show her skill.

Nereus was quick to scramble onto her feet and run to the spot he had pointed at. The man sat down with his arms crossed then nodded for her to start, "Azula will be sparring with you."

Nereus gulped involuntary as she got into a stance that looked like she was boxing. She glanced at the man sitting and saw his scowl of disapproval, was this not a good stance?

"Begin."

Nereus was blown back by a swift kick to her stomach, she gagged before frantically looking for the source of the attack.

Her eyes widen when Azula went for another kick, only instead of it landing a blow, azure fire blasted out, Nereus paled in horror.

She had never seen azure fire before, she also couldn't deny that the immense power didn't come from the child in front of her. Her whole being trembled as she whirled her arms around, a technique she had made to start her fire. Within the motion a flame sparked then flowed toward the blue flame flying toward her.

Her own fire was weak as the enemy's flame blasted right through it. Once it hit, it hit hard, sending the Southern Firebender flying again.

However now that she knew she was expected to hold down her own, Nereus jumped back into action, she copycat the kick and sent her own flame back. Azula dodged with fluent motion and landed a swift punch to Nereus's face. Nereus growled out before forgoing her flame current and spinning into a kick, once again the other child dodged and countered with a kick of her own.

Pain and rage began to fill Nereus's being as she tried to land many blows at her supposed master. However Azula smirked and dodged each and every one of them.

Then Nereus saw a pattern. Go for her shoulder and she'll go for your legs, go for her legs and she'll go do the same. Go for her midsection and she bent fire to counter.

Her best chance was to lead her into a false attack, Nereus began bending her flame toward Azula's legs, Azula fell for it and went into a kata, Nereus then took her chance and changed the direction her flame current was going and it hit her square in the back. It sent the child to the ground, however Azula was now fuming and jumped back unto her feet to kick Nereus again. Nereus blocked yet instead of it going for her chest, Azula's foot went for her face.

Already numbed by the man's slap, the only thing Nereus felt was the pressure and the sudden pop in her jaw.

Nereus was flown onto her back, the wind knocked out of her, as she tried to get up a small foot was placed on her throat to keep her stationary.

Suddenly the man stood and snapped his fingers, Azula quickly glanced at her father before glaring back down at Nereus and taking her foot off of Nereus.

The Southern child coughed before rolling onto her side and hugging her midsection, now that the fight and adrenaline was over, the throbbing pain was started to come.

"I now see what my father saw in you. However you are still a peasant and will be treated as such by me." The man said before turning to his daughter.

"I trust you will train her well?"

Azula nodded before glaring at the girl on the ground, her breathing hard and shallow.

"Yes, father." She said with a somewhat evil smirk.


	5. The Princess and the Pet

"Put this on, pet." Azula demanded as she held out a thin strip with a flame imbedded in a metal buckle. Nereus blinked a couple of times to see it due to her head still spinning. While the girl didn't look like much, she sure knew how to fight.

Nereus then grabbed the strip and inspected it as best she could. It somewhat reminded her of betrothal necklaces the men used to propose, however this one was a deep red and had a fire ember in front of it. She swallowed silently, was this a symbol of what she was?

"Well? Hurry up." Azula snapped.

Nereus flinched then nodded before stiffly wrapping the collar around her neck, it felt soft, she'll give it that. Once it was on she fixed it so that the fire symbol was in front and the latches were in the back.

Azula smirked in satisfaction before stating, "you are never to take that off, understood pet?"

Nereus nodded again.

Azula then stared at her for a moment longer, "what is your name?"

The dark-skinned girl blinked in confusion before stammering, "m-my name is Nereus..."

Azula scowled, "what an ugly name."

Nereus flinched as her self-esteem dropped dramatically.

Azula sighed as she swished a hand in the air, she looked rather bored, "but I suppose I should expect that from someone of the Water tribe filth."

Nereus glowered as she bit her tongue, she was not filth! Neither was anyone from the Water Tribe from that matter. Azula caught her glaring and sent one herself.

"I see I didn't make myself clear that I'm better than you, have I, pet?"

Nereus scowled as she crossed her arms and looked away. Oh how she was going to dread her life! She'd rather burn herself to death then to serve this royal brat.

Azula scoffed and looked away with a smirk, "no worries, I shall make myself clear soon..." she trailed off before glancing at her new pet, the smirk she had faded.

"How did you learn to firebend? I'm pretty sure there were not others like you, unless your parents were spies or something."

Nereus refused to answer, now her jaw hurt too much to talk anyway and she was not about to blurt out her life story to this fiend who would belittle it.

Azula growled, "fine then, pet. See if I care."

Azula then stood and walked over to the corner of her room, she then pointed the floor, "I don't want you sleeping with the rest of the servants for I fear you might get fleas. So until I can have a servant make you a cot you'll sleep in this corner, understood?"

Nereus's jaw dropped as she tried to process what the brat had just said, she was making sleep on the _floor_!? Because she might get _fleas_?

The child was so angry that she didn't notice her master walking out of the room, "good girl." And with that the door closed.

(OO)

Nereus grunted as she dodged an azure flame aimed for her head, she quickly countered by sending a fireball toward her master.

Ever since their first spar, Azula had been determined to continue to fight her. Either in training or not.

It had been a month since Nereus first met Azula, a month since they've butted heads, and a month with dealing with her during training.

Azula claimed she would not have a weak pet to care for, she wanted Nereus to show her worth and practice on it until she had got it perfect.

So far it was a long road.

"Stand up straight, pet!" Azula barked, doing a roundhouse kick and a spiral of blue fire twirled toward Nereus.

Nereus narrowed her eyes at the order before doing so and kicking her own fire at the impending current, so far it slowed it down yet it still hit her with force.

Nereus jumped over the flame and once again sent her own out, while hers was weak compared to Azula's, it still managed to slow at least her attacks.

Azula decided to end the duel with a counter and quickly bent a fire whip at Nereus's right arm.

The girl yelped as the flames ate away at her sleeve. She quickly put out the fire before glancing at her master.

Azula smirked before stretching and yawning, "you're not much of a challenge for me... but perhaps these duels will change that, not likely though."

Nereus puffed out her cheeks after checking her arm, so far it was unharmed, she couldn't say the same for the shirt.

"Are you always this full of yourself?" Nereus sneered. Azula smirked as she twirled her hand in the air.

"Naturally, however any proclaimed master would be. While some others who can only light candles would be jealous." As she said the last part her eyes made contact with Nereus's and her smirk grew.

Nereus sputtered before stomping her foot, she would've left however she was ordered to stay by the girl's side. Oh how she was tempted to leave and face the consequences of her disobedience.

Azula sighed, the hand that was lazily swishing in the air stopped, "you are getting better. Not as good as I would like, but better than when we first met."

Nereus blinked in confusion before rubbing her ears, was that a _compliment_? From Royal Brat herself? That was too good to be true.

"Don't take it as a compliment, you're still terrible at firebending. I only meant the dodging."

And there it was.

Nereus sighed before nodding, "well I didn't get much training done before you guys trashed my home."

Azula rolled her eyes, "there she goes again about ruining her life." She thought annoyingly.

The princess waved her hand at her pet who was talking about how little she knew and walked away, "since you say you don't know much I'll see if Lo and Li will be willing to teach you. Maybe they can deal with your constant whining too."

"I do not whine!"

Azula stared, "down, girl!" she ordered, she grinned evilly when her pet immediately piped down. With that she then motioned for the girl to follow her to dinner.

(Eight months later)

Nereus was laying in her cot when Azula stormed in and slammed her door, not really much caring as to why the girl was so pissed, she rolled onto her other side facing the wall.

Azula saw this and quickly threw a ceramic jar at her pet, Nereus yelped before holding the back of her head.

"Gah! What's your problem!?" She snarled.

Azula glared at her darkly before bending a small but fast fireball at her, Nereus was quick on her feet and dodged it, however the flame had set her cot aflame.

Nereus paled before trying to snuff out the fire.

Azula had realized she had set her pet's cot on fire however she just sighed heavily and sat on her bed. The rage she had stormed in with seemed to have faded.

Once the fire was out, Nereus glared at her master and stomped toward her, "what did I do this time to deserve my bed get-"

Nereus blinked in shock as she saw Azula turn away from her quickly, however the southern firebender had caught a glimpse of a shiny eye.

Suddenly something within Nereus caused her to jump onto her master's bed and place a hand on her shoulder.

"Master?" She asked timidly, not knowing the consequences of touching her master, or even jumping onto the bed. She wasn't daring enough to say Azula's name however.

Azula shrugged off the hand and pushed Nereus off the bed, "just go away, pet. Go chew on a bone or something."

Nereus scowled at the order however she jumped back onto the bed and glared at the black-haired girl. Azula glared back and growled.

"I said leave!"

"Not until you tell me what's wrong."

Azula bulked, "there's nothing wrong! _Leave_!"

Nereus shook her head and got more comfortable on the bed, she then crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.

Azula stared at her for what seemed like hours before she sighed heavily, "I can't tell anyone else since they'll look down on me, however you, you don't matter."

Nereus flinched lightly at the remark, it was a defense mechanism, something she had learned on her third month of being there.

"Yep, I'm just a lowly human pet." Nereus agreed, she shuddered afterward, she would need to wash her mouth out now.

Azula smirked before looking behind Nereus to the burnt cot, "Mother called me a monster."

Nereus blinked again, Ursa called her a monster, while she could agree to it, she couldn't understand why Azula had taken it to heart instead of shooting back a snide remark herself.

Azula leaned against her headboard and brought her legs in, "I didn't think I was a monster in her eyes... I thought she had at least accepted me."

Accept. Nereus stared off at a far wall as a flashback of her own mother rushed in. Her mother feared her, even though Urumi held her as an infant, raised her and loved her deeply, she was quick to shun her upon when fire first obeyed her.

"I'm not like her precious Zuko where I'm weak or need help on everything. I should be the one to make her proud, not him. It's not fair."

Nereus swallowed lightly before edging close to her master, "well from what I've seen, she treats you both equally."

Azula scoffed, "you've only been here a couple of months, pet. Tell me, have you noticed her around me at all? To talk or to just be around me without scolding?"

Nereus opened her mouth to speak however as she thought about it. She hadn't seen Ursa around since they first been introduced. She'd see Zuko a lot more than Ursa, and he was only near Azula to check on Nereus.

Azula knew that Nereus was now noticing it, she smiled bitterly, "now you see it."

Nereus didn't reply as she looked down at the blankets below them. She could understand it actually.

Azula was different, just like herself. Azula was a bit more...rough then Zuko was and Ursa was probably not ready for it.

Janik and Urumi were the same. Despite Hakoda's advice, she had visited them after their son was born. At first they were happy, until that boy gotten older and she had gotten older. Throughout the years they slowly forgot that they had a daughter earlier.

When she showed them that she could control her flame, they fled to the North. Not even saying goodbye.

Nereus sighed heavily, "I've been through it."

Azula glanced at her in curiosity, Nereus returned the glance and showed a small bitter smile of her own. She then turned and stared out of the balcony window and at the clear sky.

"My parents were the same. Before I even knew I was a firebender, they accepted me. Yet when my mother gotten pregnant and I controlled fire for the fire time, their acceptance was gone. They shunned me and ignored me once their perfect little boy was born... then they moved to the North just to be away from me."

Azula blinked slowly as the information sank in, another shunned child like herself. While she didn't think Ursa would abandon her child like Nereus's did, she was sure that her mother would fear her like they did Nereus.

"It seems that we are unwanted children." Nereus whispered.

Azula shook her head, "I still have my father, yet you have me."

Nereus's head snapped back toward her master.

Azula rolled her eyes as she wiped her eyes dry, "oh don't look so happy about it. I'm clearly saying that your stuck with me for now on. And you to me."

Nereus smiled genuinely for the first time before nodding.

Azula nodded quickly before pushing Nereus off her bed and then jumping off as well, so it would seem that just being nice to her would reward her in a better pet. She hadn't seen Nereus smile that genuinely without it being either snide or sarcastic.

It felt good too. Someone understood her. And she understood them. Even if said person didn't talk much about her life other than where she lived.

The princess then caught a glance at the burnt cot and sighed, "I'll get you a better cot to sleep in, okay?"

Nereus nodded with a bright smile, apparently this was an apology thing, yet Nereus accepted it anyway. She didn't know why, but she felt overjoyed that she had cheered her master up. She also felt great that she and Azula had a decent conversation without fighting one another.

An awkward silence gloomed in the air as both firebenders smiled shyly at each other.

Azula being the more shy, "I'm going to go now, I'll get your cot later today." With that she had left.

Nereus couldn't help but giggle at that scene.

(One year later)

Nereus awoke to footsteps passing by the door, while she was a heavy sleeper, something told her to wake up and check it out.

She pretended to be still asleep and turned around in her cot, she laid still for a moment longer then slightly cracked open an eye.

No one was in the room, that was good. Azula was still sleeping as well. Yet something was off about tonight.

She carefully got up and snuck toward the doors, she was careful not to wake her master up as she had learned new katas recently and was exhausted.

Once she was on the other side of the doors she glanced down the hallway to find a cloaked figure rushing down to the corridor and turn left. Nereus blinked in confusion and quickly followed.

(OO)

Ursa had just walked out of Zuko's room when a small voice startled her.

"I guess you're leaving?"

The woman spun around and glared at the now nine-year old child, she sighed heavily in relief as she grabbed her chest.

"You scared me, fireling..." she muttered, she grimaced at the nickname for the child, as it was Azulon who nicknamed her that.

Nereus smiled sheepishly as she rubbed her neck, "sorry... but I didn't want to miss you when you leave."

Ursa nervously returned the smile, "what makes you think I'm leaving?"

Nereus then pointed to her cloak and a small luggage bag. Ursa sighed heavily in embarrassment, of course.

"Why are you leaving?"

Ursa looked down each corridor to make sure no guards were around, she then looked back at the child in front of her. She had grown to care for the child but Nereus could never comprehend this family nor her actions tonight.

"I did something terrible. To protect Zuko."

She noted the grimace in the child's face, so Ozai and Azula was already darkening her mind. She shook her head, she had hoped the child would fight it like she did when she arrived.

"And you're leaving because of it?"

Ursa could only nod.

Nereus sighed before hugging herself and muttering, "once again a mother abandons her child..."

Ursa blinked in confusion before approaching the child. Nereus looked up at the woman then hugged her briefly.

"I won't tell the guards if you say goodbye to Azula as well."

The mother froze in fear, had this child just _threaten _her?

Nereus backed away, "I know I must sound mean for doing this but... Azula needs it. And I know you won't do it unless I threaten you..."

Ursa's scowl slowly dissapeared as she continued to stare at Nereus. The girl was only looking out for her friend... and she knew Ursa a little too much.

The mother nodded before walking back to her daughter's room.

(OO)

Azula was stirred awake by the one person she didn't expect. She sniffed groggily as she rubbed one of her eyes.

"M-mother?"

Ursa smiled sadly while petting Azula's bangs. She then looked to her right and Nereus nodded. The pet had left the room for them to have their moment.

"Azula sweetie... I just want you to know that I'm sorry..."

Azula blinked in confusion before sitting up, "what do you mean?"

Ursa smiled tenderly while petting her daughter's hair, "I've been a terrible mother to you. And while you think it is your fault it is not. It's mine for not trying hard enough. I hope you can forgive me after tonight and we meet again."

"You're leaving?"

Ursa could only nod.

Azula's demeanor seemed to darken as she pulled herself away from her mother's touch, "it's because of Zuko, isn't it? Because of what I told him?"

Ursa nodded once again, even though she knew her daughter would fight it, she brought her into a hug.

Azula stiffened within the embrace and tried to fight it, spewing words of hate. Ursa took it all in until Azula's rage died and her sorrow pulled through.

She held her mother tightly while sobbing, while she always complained about her mother and how she would favor one child over the other, she still loved her deeply and wanted to be accepted by her.

"I do accept you, Azula," Ursa started, "no matter how rough or cold you get. I'll always love you."

Azula nodded quickly before sniffling and letting go of her mother, Ursa smiled sadly as she wiped away her daughter's tears.

"Don't cry or you'll drown..." Ursa jokes sadly before placing a kiss on Azula's forehead and got up.

Azula watched as her mother walked out of her room and Nereus look into the room, Azula didn't know what to say to her. While they had a rocky relationship, most of their fights and bickering slowly withered away into something strong. Nereus smiled briefly before running to Ursa. Azula wiped her eyes happily before laying back down. Apparently Nereus had something to say to her as well.

(OO)

"Where will you go?" Nereus had to ask.

Ursa stopped momentarily and turned halfway toward the child, "I can't tell you... it'll put both of us in danger."

Nereus nodded sadly before looking at the ground, "when and if the war ends... promise you'll come back?"

Ursa smiled sadly as she walked to Nereus and hugged her again, "I cannot promise. However I will try. I have something to ask."

The girl raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"I know that when you first came here, you were determined to escape. I want to offer you freedom, this will be very likely your last chance to leave."

Nereus smiled sadly, her heart thundered in her chest and her body shook, now was her chance, finally she could escape and find her way back home.

Yet...

"I'm needed here." She whispered, a single tear escaping. Something told her to stay, and while she knew nothing of spiritual things, she was sure this was one of those rare times it was real.

Ursa nodded with a sad smile of her own, "I understand. Please watch Azula for me."

Nereus nodded again quickly, her own eyes getting misty, "I will."

Ursa smiled again before letting the child go and quickly walked out of the palace. Nereus didn't dare follow her or someone might been suspicious about them. She walked back to Azula's room and closed the door.

"Thank you." Azula said quickly and shyly.

Nereus blushed deeply, however in the dark it was not noticeable, "I'm just a pet, master, no need for thanks."

Azula smirked again before turning over and covering herself up.

Nereus walked over to her new, plusher cot and laid back down. She smiled timidly as he heart thundered in her chest. She was glad she could give Azula this.

Cause she didn't know what would've happened if she didn't.


	6. Avatar Aang

"Katara, wake up, we're going fishing." Sokka said while tapping her with his foot.

The waterbender grumbled before moving to sit up. She then rubbed one of her eyes while glaring at her older brother with the other.

Sokka grinned playfully before walking out, "I'll meet ya at the boat."

The girl yawned before getting up and getting dressed, it seemed like she was the only one left in the hut. Her mother must've been off teaching the young children.

After Nereus was kidnapped, Hakoda, Bato and the rest of the men decided to put in effort to end the war. Kya was distraught that her husband was going yet she didn't say anything to him at the time. Sokka had even tried to go with them yet Hakoda needed him with Kya and Katara to protect them.

That had been years ago.

Katara started to search in her trunk for her gloves when she came across a small gift Nereus had given her.

It was a bone carved into a whale. Katara smiled as she ran her thumb over the figure, Nereus had apologized about the quality since it had many nicks and sharp points yet she didn't mind at all.

She hadn't forgotten her friend, no not at all, on some nights she would even dream of her. She sighed heavily as she placed the figure back and got out her gloves. One day. One day she would find her.

(OO)

" It's not getting away from me this time. Watch and learn, Katara. This is how you catch a fish."

Katara rolled her eyes while lazily watching her brother aim his spear at the fish swimming along side the boat. So far he had tried for the last hour and the fish seemed to enjoy teasing her brother. She lazily waved her hands over the water, the currents left by her action swirled and danced.

"You know that you're not going to catch it like that..." she muttered.

Sokka quickly turned and glared at her before turning back to the fish, " Shhh. Katara, you're gonna scare it away. Mmmm... I can already smell it cookin'!"

The waterbender rolled her eyes before deciding that this was a perfect time to try to control her element. She sat up straight and held her hand out toward the waters, she then weaved her hand slowly and concentrated on the flow of the water. As she was doing this Sokka was about ready to pounce.

A small splash was the only noise the water ball made as it floated out of the water, Katara then grinned as she saw the fish swimming within it.

She then tried to poke her brother, "Sokka look!"

"Will you be quiet or we won't have dinner!"

"But I caught one!" Katara laughed.

However as she now looked at her brother she noticed that the water ball was edging closer and closer to the butt of his spear. She gulped and cringed once he popped it and both the fish and water fell.

Sokka sighed loudly while turning and glare at his sister, " Why is it that every time you play with magic water I get soaked?"

Katara rolled her eyes as she tried not to laugh at Sokka's appearance.

"It's not magic. It's waterbending, and it's-,"

Sokka waved his hand at her to stop, he then acted to yawn before turning away from his sister, "Yeah, yeah, an ancient art unique to our culture, blah blah blah. Look, I'm just saying that if I had weird powers, I'd keep my weirdness to myself."

Katara laughed loudly as she crossed her arms with a raised eyebrow, "you're calling me weird? I'm not the one who makes muscles at myself every time I see my reflection in the water."

As she said this Sokka stopped looking at his reflection and grimaced, "be that as it may, if you were as sexy as me, you would be doing the same thing."

Katara gagged, Sokka glares at her as she did it.

"If I was you I'd drown mysel- GO LEFT!" She suddenly barked.

Sokka jumped before looking in front of them and an iceberg was quickly floated toward them, due to panic, he had turned right. Yet the boat still collided, knocking both of them out. As their boat sinks Katara stares at him with a scowl and her hands on her hips.

"You call _that_ a left?"

Sokka growled, "well if you don't like my steering, why didn't you do your water thingy to steer us."

Katara growled back, "I would if I knew how to!"

Sokka then threw his hands up, "I knew I should've left you home. But mom wanted me to take you along, a girl shouldn't be out here doing man things anyway."

Katara stared at him as if he had suddenly grew a second head, she then pointed a finger at him, "you are the most sexist, immature, nut brain I know!"

Sokka was about to shoot back until he noticed something behind Katara, he then tried to calm her down, "uh Katara..."

However Katara was not having it, she jabbed a finger at Sokka, "I'm embarrassed to be related to you! While me and mom are taking care of the camp, you're off playing soldier! And have you forgotten that Nere-,"

Suddenly a loud crack stopped Katara dead in her sentence, finally noticing her brother, she turned around as well to find a huge iceberg starting to crack open wider, most of the ice pieces had melted away and most of the big pieces fall into the water. Both Sokka and Katara hold on to their little iceberg as the waters were violently waving. Once the waters calm down they stand back up and stares at the structure.

Sokka then clapped his hands sarcastically, as he glanced back at his sister a smirk grew on his face, "well Katara, I knew you were weird but you just created a whole new level for yourself."

Katara balked, "you think I did this?"

Sokka shrugged, "naturally."

(Fire Nation)

A vibrant orange flame shot toward its target, however it moved just as quick at the fire did, she shot her own azure flame back.

Nereus danced away from it and slammed her foot down onto the ground, once it hit rock a stream of fire erupted and rushed forward.

Azula smirked before jumping away from it and countering with a fire whip, however her pet bended backwards to barely miss the attack.

Nereus jumped onto her hands and flipped backwards, once again a current shot out from her feet.

Azula twisted with the flame, making it her own, and shooting it back.

As Nereus was in the process of jumping away from it, a sudden blast of heat knocked her senses and she didn't see the foot emerging from the azure current.

Nereus was sent flying until she fell onto her side and skidded to a halt.

Azula grins before standing straight and puts a stand of her hair back in place, "once again you're not paying attention, pet."

Nereus sighed before rolling onto her back, she placed her hands behind her head and smiles, "I'm doing better though..."

Azula glowered before strolling to her pet and leaned against a column, she then crossed her arms, "if I am to use you in battle then you will have to be perfect."

Nereus grimaced before nodding and sitting up.

It has been eight years since Nereus came to be Azula's pet, and in those eight years many things has happened.

Zuko was gone, that was a good thing. He had talked back at a general and publicly embarrassed his father. For his efforts he was banished and left with a burn on his face.

She was glad he was gone, her master had been much happier since he's been gone.

She had finally been introduced to Azula's other friends, Mai and Ty Lee. She didn't know them for long however since the gloomy one went to Ba Sing Se and the cheery one ran away to the circus.

She was even allowed to go with Azula to her Academy, however while she was not a student herself, she had snuck into some of the classes acting as an exchange student. Not many of the teachers were the wiser.

She was also better at her firebending, not as good as her master but Azula stopped complaining about it a few years back, so she could only guess that she was doing better.

Her master was also learning to bend lightning, a rare ability that few could master, yet her teachers kept telling her that she was just 'one hair out of place'.

Of course while Azula was still snappy at them, her true frustration lashed out at Nereus, most of the time the pet had to deal with her master's crankiness and dodge fireballs.

Their relationship had also deepened during her time living in the palace. While they still bickered and Azula daily belittles her, she found herself just nodding and letting go of it.

Well most of the time.

Her... feelings toward her Master also seemed to deepen, once infatuated now was a shy relationship she couldn't describe.

"Is Li and Lo coming today?"

"Sadly," Azula muttered, "those weirdos always makes me want to throw something at them. With their synced speech and spirit awful stares."

Nereus snorted, however she yelped and rolled away once Azula tried to stomp on her head.

"Well they say you're getting better!"

"But better is not perfect!"

Nereus huffed as she bounced onto her feet, she then crossed her arms and pouted, "oh come on, Master! You're being impatient, things like this take time and if you rush then you might hurt someone."

Azula glared, "at this point I would not mind in the slightest, I already have a target in mind."

"Eh..." Nereus trailed off once she caught the glare, her pout and her demeanor seemed to calm down and she bowed her head, "sorry..."

She didn't expect her master to acknowledge it anyway as Azula stormed off.

Nereus sighed heavily before walking over to a column and slid down it to sit cross-legged. It was times like this she missed her friend.

She barely went a day without thinking about her, Katara was probably still doing her chores and bickering at Sokka. Maybe she was happy, maybe she was different. Maybe she forgot about her or never stopped thinking about her. Suddenly a thought invaded her conscience and caused her to snicker, her friend was probably engaged by now. Her smirk then faded as she inhaled deeply.

She wondered what her friend was doing at this point.

(OO)

"I told you! I'm pretty sure he's the real thing, Gran Gran!" Katara gleamed as she waved her hands excitedly.

The old woman chuckled before helping her daughter-in-law with supper, "I wouldn't get my hopes up about him, Katara."

Kya handed her daughter a pot of raw sea prunes to prep, "he might've been a survivor that got frozen in that iceberg. There's always the possibility that the Avatar had been... well vanished."

Katara poked out her bottom lip as she grabbed a prune, "well its pretty suspicious to me, the Avatar vanished and then we find this kid. Doesn't that click in your mind, mom?"

Kya smiled before shaking her head, "it does, sweetie. Yet he says he's not the Avatar."

"And we can't put something there if it doesn't belong." Gran Gran pointed out.

Katara went to speak before sighing and shaking her head, there was no point trying to tell them.

In the iceberg she had found him, a young boy named Aang and his sky bison Appa. At first she was pretty skeptical herself, yet the more she talked to him, the more she got the feeling that he was important. And when she found out he had left just before the invasion, something clicked.

Yet he denies anything. He knew people who knew the Avatar but he didn't know them personally.

She was going to find out if he was the real thing, and if he is the Avatar, then she was going to do everything in her being to help him end the war.

(OO)

"Hey, little guy, do you wanna go sledding?"

Katara had finally found the boy, she smiled humorously as he tried to catch one of the penguins.

He then noticed her and smiles, "I have a way with animals..." he then impersonated the penguin who was waddling away.

Katara giggled before slyly edging closer with a playful grin, "well if I help you catch a penguin, will you teach me waterbending?"

Aang beamed happily, "sure!" He then flinched and stammered as he scratched his head, "I mean... I can only airbend. Isn't there more waterbenders in your tribe?"

Katara smiled inwardly as she kept that little slip up under lock and key, she then sighed sadly, "well there was another bender like me, but she's gone. You're looking at the only waterbender in the South Pole."

The airbender's smiled slowly faded into that of confusion, "oh? What happened to her? And aren't you guys in touch with the Northern Tribe?"

Katara looked away briefly as a flashback of her friend smiling at her past by, "she was taken by the Fire Nation, like so many of the waterbenders of my tribe. And we haven't had contact with our sister tribe for years."

Aang looks down at the snow below his feet and swallows lightly, "well I'm sorry for your lost." He then smiles reassuringly, "if you wanna know about waterbending then we'll have to go to the North then."

Katara balked, her mind thrown from the sudden change of conversation, "how? It's not like 'turn left on the coming glacier' they're on the other end of the world."

The boy grinned playfully, "actually it'll be pretty easy, I do have a sky bison who can get us there in no time!"

The waterbender cringed, so far she wasn't impressed with the creature, however she hadn't seen him in action yet, "no offence but... I'm not really fond of boat rides."

Aang flinched before laughing nervously, "ah I guess that its understandable to doubt him, given that he did swim us here and all. But I promise once he rests up that he'll be flying."

Katara nodded before hugging herself in rising uncertainty.

"What's wrong?"

"I've never left home before..."

The boy nodded timidly before using his foot to kick the snow, "well how about you think it over?"

The girl looked toward him and smiled, "I will. Now... how about I show you the proper way of catching a penguin?"

Aang instantly brighten up as he nodded excitedly.

Katara smiled just as bright then clears her throat and mocks a teacher's voice, " Okay, listen closely my young pupil. Catching penguins is an ancient and sacred art. Observe."


	7. It Starts

"We really shouldn't be here, Aang. There might be booby traps still active."

The airbender however was too enthralled in his little adventure to even hear the urgency in her voice.

"Come on, Katara, if you wanna be a waterbender you're gonna have to let go of fear."

Katara inspected the hall they were walking in, making sure there was no hanging weapons or tripwire, "I don't want to let go of my fear here, Aang. We should leave now."

The boy sighed before turning around, however he felt something on his foot and went to lift it to inspect it. Suddenly a trip wire snapped and mechanisms all around them started to come to life. The waterbender paled in horror, already expecting to blow up.

Pshooo!

As Aang and Katara braced themselves, a sudden light shot out of the ship and exploded into the sky with a thousands pieces.

Katara watched the sky with dawning horror, she snapped her head toward the boy beside her who smiled sheepishly and rubbing his bald head.

"Eh heh... sorry..." he then activated his staff that shot its wings out, he held his hand out for the older girl, "come on, we can leave now."

Katara blinked in confusion before pointing timidly at the sky, Aang smiled and nodded, the girl gulped before she was suddenly grabbed. She clung to the boy before he made an air current and flew them away from the ship.

By the time they both landed Katara was shakily trying to get her footing back. While she didn't like the initial take off or landing, she loved the feeling of being weightless and the crisp air biting at her skin.

Aang stood beside her with his hands out for caution, she smiled at him once she nodded that she was fine.

"Do you think anyone saw that?" Aang asked, looking back at the ship then to the sky that had darken streaks falling into the cold ocean.

Katara followed his vision and glared out into the oceans, "I'm not sure... but we should head back and warn my village about it.

Aang nodded firmly before grabbing her hand and running back to the village.

Katara was initially shocked about the action yet she shook it off once an impending danger filled her senses. She felt as if this had set off a long chain of events she had just stumbled into.

Perhaps she was right all those years ago.

Maybe she did have a purpose to end the war after all.

She just wished Nereus was here beside her.

(OO)

"You had something to do with that didn't you?" Sokka glared while pointing a spear at the boy. Katara gawked at him before shoving the spear into the snow.

"It's not his fault! He didn't know it was rigged." Katara defended.

Kya glared at her daughter with distraught, "Were you not with him? Didn't you try to stop him?"

Katara shamefully looked away, only confirming her question. Kya and Gran Gran sighed while Sokka jumped back and held the children away from the airbender.

"Out! I want you out of our village!" Sokka yelled.

Aang blinked in surprise before nodding and placing a hand on the enraged waterbender's shoulder.

"Its fine, Katara, I'll leave."

Kya glared at her son while batting him away from the boy, "ignore my son, dear. He is only trying to protect us. You didn't know about the ship and I am sure Katara didn't know it was rigged. For now let's try to calm down and plan if someone did see that beacon. It is best to stay together if something happens."

Gran Gran nodded at her daughter-in-law's logic, while she wanted the boy gone as well, if he was the Avatar then they would need to make sure he was safe. However if someone did find him here... their village could not survive another attack.

"She is right, young one. And if nothing happens then you are free to go." The old woman added quickly.

Sokka glared at his mother and grandmother before sighing and lowering his weapon. Katara smiled brightly as Aang nodded in relief.

"So, what's the plan?"

(OO)

Katara held her mother momentarily as they saw Sokka get flung from the firebender he had charged. The man was unimpressed at the attack yet found it annoying that the warrior kept trying to launch an attack. Finally a swift kick sent the boy to the ground.

"Sokka!" Kya yelled, Gran Gran and Katara quickly held the mother in case she tried something.

The man who attacked Sokka glared at them and strolled close, his small band of soldiers followings close behind.

Katara glared deadly at them, watching carefully if any of them attempting anything.

"What do you want from us?" She asked coldly.

The man snapped his head to her, his dark golden eyes stared into her hopeful blue ones.

"I am looking for a man. Probably an old one by now. Bring out all your elderly."

Katara silently growled as she held her grandmother's hand, however she looked up to her mother who nodded slowly to the village.

Most of the young women stayed by the elderly's side in case of danger. One by one the man shook his head, upon nearing the end steam was visibly rising from him.

"Is this all?" He asked darkly to Kya, who glared back and nodded firmly.

He stared at Gran Gran in front of him, Katara was continuous staring at him if he tried to hurt her grandmother.

However once his eyes laid on Katara, a certain twinkle in his eyes showed he recognized her. From where, Katara couldn't fathom.

The man suddenly grabbed her and wrapped an arm around her throat, suddenly the village erupted with yells and struggling, Kya being the most prominent one.

"Avatar! Come out here or I will kill this girl!" The man yelled.

Despite the commotion the man was listening very hard for the man he was looking for.

"Stop!" Came a young voice.

The crowd quieted down as Aang walked in front of them, he removed his hood and glowered at the man holding Katara.

The man holding Katara blinked in surprise, causing the waterbender to smirk with humor.

"You're the Avatar?" The man asked skeptically.

Aang nodded, "I'll come with you if you swear to let her go and leave peacefully."

Katara's heart sank, she would gladly come with him to help him stay safe, yet she caught the eye of Sokka who shook his head ever so slightly.

He knew what she was thinking, because he was thinking the same.

"Fine." The firebender spat before pushing Katara toward her grandmother and signalled two soldiers to stand near the boy.

As they left Aang glanced at Katara and smiled reassuringly.

(OO)

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?"

Katara nodded as she climbed onto Appa, Sokka stood by the beasts' side with his boomerang and club.

Kya stood in front of them with Gran Gran by her side, most of the villagers were in their huts sleeping, it was only by Sokka's clumsy exit that alerted Kya that her children were about to do something extremely dangerous.

"He traded his life for mine, mom. And I will not allow him to fall."

Kya bit her lip as she nodded, she then looked toward Sokka, "please protect your little sister..."

Sokka nodded seriously, "with my life."

(OO)

Azula awoke to whimpering in her room, not one for such noises she grumbled as she kicked off her blankets and lit two of her fingertips aflame.

She searched her room momentarily until she caught the writhing form of her pet.

Nereus was curled tightly in a ball as her limbs twitched and hardened. Her breathing ragged and fast. A light sheen of perspiration glistens in the dim light.

The princess blinked in shock before lighting a lamp and quickly rushing to the mutt.

"Nereus? Wake up!" She orders harshly as she shook the girl.

Suddenly the pet's eyes snapped open in shock, her golden eyes pale and her pupils dilated. Her abnormal breathing continues.

"NEREUS!" Azula finally yells.

The dead eyes blink to life and the pet yawns as if nothing happens, she rubs her eyes as she glances up to Azula.

"Master? What are you doing up so late?"

Azula glared in confusion as she removes her hand away from her pet, "you woke me up with you constant whimpering. I thought I had gotten rid of that when you first arrived."

Nereus furrowed her eyebrows as she sat up, "I was whimpering?"

"You don't remember?" Azula answered with a question.

As her pet shook her head no, Azula was already getting a headache from this annoyance.

"What were you dreaming about?"

The pet stammered for a moment then inspects her sweat covered hands, "I... was chasing something."

Azula narrowed her eyes, "you woke me from my sleep because you were chasing something?" She stood and held a hand to her forehead as she sighs.

"And to think that I thought it was serious."

As Azula walked back to her bed and blew out the light, Nereus laid back down with fear.

As she couldn't remember much, she could remember her extreme fear.

The fear of losing her master.

(OO)

Aang smiled happily as he hugged his animal friend, the big beast had greatly missed him from the time the airbender had been taken. Sokka and Katara were currently hugging their mother, which was just glad they were back.

It had been a day and a half when Katara and Sokka left to save Aang, to lead the firebender away they headed in a different direction until they lost them and were allowed to go back home.

Now everyone was just glad to be safe.

"So... you _are_ the Avatar." Gran Gran started. The boy nodded meekliy as he watched the family's reaction.

"Well it is a great honor to have you in our village." She smiled before bowing. Aang blinked as he watched the rest of the village bow as well.

"I'm grateful to be here." He said rather nervously. Katara was the first to stand straight and smile brightly, she knew he was the Avatar! She just knew it!

However her sense of happiness died when a conversation from long ago reappeared.

_"Who knows, maybe we will play a part in finding him." A young voice echoed._

_"Yeah right, with us here and young I doubt it." Another rang._

"Where will you go?" She asked, hoping to block the emotions omitting from that memory.

Aang looked toward her and smiles, "I don't know. But... my offer still stands though."

"Offer...?" Kya trailed off. However once she saw the pain in her daughter's eyes, she knew what it was.

"Mom... I... I want to go to our sister tribe. To learn how to waterbend."

The mother smiled sadly nodded, Sokka balked at the announcement and ran into the tent, both women watched with mild confusion as he came back out stumbling with two cots and a bag full of supplies.

"You're not going anywhere without me by your side!" He stubbornly announced. He then looked to their mother once he placed the items beside Appa and hugged her tightly, Katara ran to do the same.

Kya smiled while tears brimmed her eyes, "oh I'm so proud of you two already... please be safe out there."

"We will mom." Katara replied with a broken voice. Sokka could only chuckle and nod.

As they climbed onto Appa, Katara checked her bag for a certain item and paused when she couldn't find it, she then handed it to Sokka before running back into the hut.

She quickly rummaged through her chest for a certain bone and smiled once she felt one of many of its nicks, she then ran back to Appa and climbed on.

"What did you have to get, Katara?" Aang asked curiously.

The tanned girl smiled tenderly before opening her palm and showing the same carved whale to the boy.

"It was a good luck charm but I've never was able to use it until now."

Aang nodded, "what is it suppose to bring?" As he walked he yelled 'yip yip' to Appa to launch him into the air.

Katara at the moment was tying it around her wrist, "its suppose to bring protection."

(OO)

Azula glared at her pet as the girl was sparing with two soldiers with her Qiang, if the sudden thwacks and thumps of wood wasn't proof enough that the guards were losing, she didn't know what was.

However she wasn't observing her training today, she was pondering. The pet claimed she didn't remember anything but Nereus was extremely clingy today, following her even to the war room and sitting by the door.

Her pet was afraid of something. Something that involved her, she was sure of it. However no matter what threat she used or punishment she tried, the girl stubbornly refused to speak.

The last guard fell to the floor with the blade positioned dangerously close to the back of his neck. Suddenly the pole moved and clanked as it hit the ground instead, Azula smirked with pride as her pet bowed before her once the spar was over. However her smirk faded when she continued to think about the night before.

Perhaps after some time, her pet will speak about it.

* * *

A/N: I would like to thank everyone for following, putting of their favorites, and reviewing this story! It truly means a lot to me that you've taken a chance to read this, I hope I don't disappoint.


	8. Drunk Revelations

Footsteps echoed the corridor as a certain pet searched the wing for her Master.

Ever since that nightmare she had the instinct to stay near her master. Azula was constantly demanding her actions yet the pet tried desperately to keep quiet.

How was she to explain it? _'Hey I had a creepy nightmare about losing you.'?_

She grimaced, not the best thing.

Her master was probably in the war room at this time of day, so she began her journey as quick as she could. She still couldn't explain her feelings, she had been able to label them yet she couldn't fully understand them.

She loved her master deeply. Her captor of all people! And she cared for her!

How was it possible?

The other servants certainly weren't attached to the Royal Family like she was. They cared about their job and their families. Nereus didn't care for her job, she cared for the Royal Family.

Well... maybe just one member of said family.

The tanned girl sighed deeply as she reached her destination, she could hear speaking however she didn't really care much for politics. She walked to her usual spot by the door and plopped down against the wall.

She hated this life sometimes, while she knew she had it better than others, she couldn't help but feel like a traitor. Here she was sitting outside a war meeting yet it didn't matter to her. She should be disgusted by what she heard everyday. All the inhumane things she heard everyday, the cruel jokes or even the sickening war stories.

But she wasn't.

She could understand the Fire Nation.

Living here had exposed her to the lives of the Fire Nation, they were a small country, mostly islands. They only sought for more land, others had done it for centuries, the Earth Kingdom especially. Yet the Fire Nation were labeled the bad guys. Why should they be when they just wanted more land? Everyone should be the bad guys if that was the reason.

But why stop at just reclaiming what were theirs from the Earth Kingdom?

A banner under one nation. Was it bad to think it was a good idea? No more judgement, no more favorites, cross-breeds like herself would probably be more common.

Nereus's skin crawled at the thought, yet she still nodded her head in approval.

Azula had always told her that people were judgemental, always siding with the element they control and judging others who controlled the opposite. Earth didn't like air. Water didn't like fire. And vice versa.

Perhaps that was true...

She could remember all the times that the children in the Water Tribe used to tease and bully her. Single her out and call her an enemy. She didn't understand it at the time but now she knew.

They hated those who controlled fire. They fear them. They feared _her_.

Even her parents abandoned her when she first found out that she was a firebender.

Her younger self was too naïve to understand the politics of adults. Now sixteen, she had seen much that strengthened her master's words.

_"But Katara was different."_ Her memory reminded her.

True, but outside their little safety bubble things were not as peaceful as she thought. Behind closed doors she was certain the village complained about her being there. The _only _ones that she felt safe with was with Hakoda and his family. She still felt that sense of security just by thinking about them.

The pet shifted and glanced up at the door, she had heard Azula's voice speaking up and smiled slightly at it.

She would always side with Azula, through thick and thin, because she was all she had.

From the moment she arrived eight years ago, Nereus only had Azula as a friend, while they never got along that first year, her master confined in her. Telling her secrets that wouldn't matter to someone so low as a pet.

Nereus was just that while Azula was a princess, if she was to blab out Azula's secrets who would believe her?

When she first got here she could sense that her master was mature for her age, her fire extremely stronger than it should, yet she also sensed something dark. In the mist of a strong personality and an intimidating presence she saw a speck of black. A fragile mind.

That was when she got here.

Now, that black was barely noticeable. Hiding behind blue fire. Her master wasn't cold to her when they were alone. Hell, she could even get the princess to smile now and then. Lately it had been nothing but smirks.

It was rare for a genuine smile these past weeks, now hearing rumors of an Air Nomad had spread like wild fire, the Fire Nation was murmuring behind closed doors and the Fire Lord was anxious. Well ... _anxious_ wouldn't be a good word to describe him.

_Impatient_ would.

And that impatience rubbed off on her master.

Which was why she was in the war room as Nereus was in her thoughts.

Supposedly the man and his group had broke out Earth Bending rebels and destroyed the prison, while there were no casualties, they had lost the location and the soldiers were forced to leave or be killed.

The pet flinched at her master's cold voice, "then they should've stayed and died. At least they would've died with their honor intact."

(OO)

A boot poked at Nereus's ear that caused the pet to groan and stir, once she had gotten her barring her eyes snapped open and she quickly sat up to face her smirking Master.

"You've been here this entire time again?" The princess asked softly.

The pet nodded and she rubbed her eye and stood with her shoulders straight. She smiled sheepishly as she bowed from the waist.

" I didn't have anything else to do."

"Sounds like you never do." Azula joked, Nereus chuckled breathlessly as she shook her head.

This was another thing that changed when she got here, her master was finally acting normal, when they were alone her master showed that she was still human and not the cold-blooded monster people saw her as. But if another guard or even a servant was in the same room, Azula would revert back to her cold self and belittle her. But she knew the insults were never true, despite what people thought of it.

Of course the princess needed to upkeep her reputation. But times like this allowed them both to relax and still act like children.

"Well I didn't feel like doing anything today. Maybe I like the floor outside the war room." Nereus muses.

The princess rolled her eyes before treading off, she stopped momentarily to wait for her pet to get the hint to follow her.

Not even a second went by as Nereus trotted to her master.

"You could've been practicing on your firebending, or perhaps beat up the guards with that spear you love so much. Either way you could've been doing something productive."

Nereus bit her lip to think of a reply to lure off the approaching topic that she wasn't ready to answer.

"You know what I'm about to ask."

The pet gulped, "I don't like being alone." Nereus lied pathetically. Yet she already knew that her master didn't buy it.

She had learned from the best however even the best pupil could still be caught by their teacher. Even though she could lie her way out of nearly anything, Azula could always catch her.

"Of course." The princess scoffed.

The pet's golden eyes trailed down to stare at the floor which had suddenly become interesting. She couldn't hold out forever, sooner or later she would have to confess.

She just hoped when the time came that she wouldn't get burned by it.

Azula quickly lifted her hand to signal the pet to stay put, Nereus almost ran into her due to not paying attention.

"I'll be back." Azula stated before walking out of the dining room.

Nereus looked around in confusion, when did they get here? She thought that they were going to the training grounds. Was she so caught up in her dilemma to not notice?

Obviously.

She walked over to the table and sat down with caution, she didn't like being alone lately, her thoughts always seemed to haunt her the second she was alone.

She wasn't ready for it. She didn't have the strength to acknowledge it. She wasn't ready to confess feelings that she couldn't even understand.

She should hate these feelings, she should be ashamed to even know that they were there.

Yet she wasn't.

"Here." Azula's smooth voice broke the girl's inner thoughts.

The Southern Firebender flinched in shock before turning to clumsily grab the goblet the princess shoved at her. She then stood with a puzzled expression.

The princess raised her own and sipped from it, "I heard earlier that we've gotten a new wine from the Earth Kingdom. Thought to let you try some other than you try it behind my back." The girl teased with that characteristic smirk of hers.

Nereus blushed in embarrassment at the comment, feeling rather foolish because her curiosity got the best of her. She looked down at her drink in curiosity as she swirled the goblet around, the purple liquid inside was beginning to swirl as well.

"What's it called?" Nereus asked and she sniffed it then brought it to her lips.

Azula took another sip from her own before looking at it, "I didn't catch the name, but I know its made from several fruits. One of them being a Moon Peach."

Nereus nodded as she smacked her lips lightly, she then poked out her bottom lip as she tried to find the source of a certain fruit. She then nodded.

"I can definitely taste the peach."

Azula rolled her eyes at her pet's action, she then strolled to the table and sat down in one of the cushions, Nereus quickly followed and sat across from her.

"So I heard that some rebels broke out?" Nereus asked casually. Azula nodded with a droop of her shoulders.

"It took almost a year to gather all those dirt slinging monkeys and some pretender thinks it humorous to destroy the place."

Nereus smiled slightly at the nickname for the rebels and placed her goblet down, "well if this guy is rescuing all these prisoners, why not try to trap him in one?"

Azula glanced at her with a glint of approval yet she sighed and swished her hand lazily at the suggestion, "a good try. But this is the only one he's destroyed and now he's disappeared. Along with his small group."

Nereus bit her lip in thought, well she tried, "how about that invasion plan with the North?"

"Worrying if we might hurt your precious parents?" Azula teased with a fine eyebrow arched. A grin formed once Nereus stuck her tongue out and acted appalled.

"Hell no. Let them rot for all I care. It's just that I heard a General is forcing it."

"_Zhao_." Azula said with annoyance, she grabbed her goblet however noticed she was out, she sighed again before placing it down and went to stand. However Nereus beat her to it and offered to fetch a pitcher of it.

"Fine but make it quick, I don't want to sit here all night waiting."

"Alright." Nereus laughs with a roll of her eyes.

(OO)

The conversation went on for hours, mostly about how Azula hated the hairy creep known as Zhao. Fire Lord Ozai wasn't that all interested in attacking the North, being that the Earth Kingdom was his main target yet to shut the man up, he listened and approved of the invasion.

It wasn't ready for months yet plans had to be in order.

Azula had to sit through all of it. And she despised it with a passion.

Then their conversation led to the pretender. While people said it was an Air Nomad, Azula refused to believe one had survived the attack a hundred years ago. Nereus was even skeptical about the supposed Air Bender. Being that they were an extinct race it was impossible.

"What if it's the Avatar?"

"Don't even joke of that. If he hasn't shown up in a hundred years then he's likely dead or too cowardly."

Now its was just silly goofing off, Nereus had apparently drank her limit and was slurring in her words, her head laid on the table as her arms hung limply off the table, Azula couldn't help but find the situation hilarious, given that Nereus was basically slurring incoherent nothings.

Then a thought occurred. This was the perfect time to get into her pet's head. To find out if Nereus truly didn't remember anything or if the girl was simply too cowardly to say. While she didn't plan for the girl to get drunk, Azula had learned to take advantage of any situation.

This being one of them.

"Nereus..." Azula started calmly, reaching over the table to poke at the dozing pet.

"Hmm?" A muffled voice chimed.

"Do you remember that dream of yours? The one that woke me up?"

The room hung in a pause as Azula waited for the pet to reply, the only thing that told her Nereus didn't pass out was the childish faces the pet made as she tried to remember.

"Yep." Nereus giggled, sitting up momentarily to prop her head on her hands. Her elbows hit the solid wood table with a thud. She grinned tiredly as her eyes were fighting past grog.

Azula nodded before resting her elbows on the table and a hand lazily trailed the rim of her goblet, "what was it about?" She asked softly to not scare the girl off the subject.

Another pause hung in the air, groggy golden eyes stared into bright dragon eyes, the tanned girl smiled softly.

"You."

Azula blinked in surprise, the trailing motion stopped abruptly, "me?"

Nereus nodded roughly, her arms flopped against the table as her head landed above them, "you were in trouble..."

Azula glared at the girl in confusion, she rolled the girl's head to rest on her side and leaned in close, "why was I in trouble?"

Nereus once again giggled as she stared at her Master's raised eyebrow, she then yawned, "I don't know... but I heard you yelling my name, then I heard her yelling for me too."

"Her?"

"Katara." Nereus nodded.

The water tribe peasent? How on earth did the girl even remember her friend was beyond Azula, yet she pushed on.

"Why were we yelling?"

Nereus swished at the hand that was brushing her bangs out of her eyes and shrugged, "I don't... I don't remember. But you were red and she was blue. I had to choose."

Azula removed the hand that was petting Nereus's bangs and let that digest for a moment. Choose? Choose who for what reason?

"And who did you choose?"

Azula watched as the pet stumbled to sit up, her eyes half lidded and a tender smile formed, "I picked you of course... I always will."

Azula couldn't explain why she had felt a sudden relief wash over her, she let go of the breath she didn't realize she was holding as she stared at Nereus.

"And why is that?" Azula asked with a calm voice, even though on the inside she was a bit emotional. She couldn't explain why either.

Nereus leaned over the table with a smile still etched on her face, Azula quickly leaned back in case the girl tried to fall on her.

"Because I care for you." Nereus giggled again. She leaned in once more but a hand quickly held her in place.

Azula blinked as she felt her face warming up in embarrassment, what the hell had she gotten herself into? She gently pushed the girl away and off the table on her own cushion, Nereus didn't oppose since she once again laid her head on the table.

Then silence hung in the air, Azula blinked as she poked her pet on the head in confusion. Suddenly a light snore erupted from the pet.

Azula sighed in relief once more, a puff of steam jutting out. It was a good thing the Nereus was horrible at keeping down her liquor.

Cause she didn't know what she would've done if Nereus tried what she thought she was trying.

She sat up straight as she continued to watch Nereus sleep off the alcohol, their conversation still buzzing around in her head like an irritating bug in her ear.

_"Because I care for you."_

Like caring for a dear friend right? Not... caring for a _lover_?

That was impossible. Nereus knew that a princess couldn't love their pet. It was humiliating and wrong. Even her _mother_ would disagree with this.

The princess leaned on the table and continued her thoughts, now this all made sense.

Nereus was clingy because she cared for her. Why the girl even did care for her to begin with puzzled the prodigy. Given that she was actually a prisoner. And Azula wasn't exactly nice to her during their time together. Hell, she even used the girl as a dummy sometimes.

Why the hell would her pet _genuinely_ care for her?

She knew people feared and tolerated her because of her skill and her position. Yet here was a girl who saw through all that and cared deeply for her.

Azula scanned the room before reaching for her pet and petted away those cursed bangs from sleeping eyes.

Nereus always liked to let her bangs grow out till they reached her eyes, yet would continue to swish them away or blow them out of her face.

Somehow Azula liked them, it gave her reason to pet them away like she was doing now.

Nereus was a true friend. Yet if someone told her eight years ago that she would consider a pet her friend, she would've fried them on the spot. Though here she was, allowing a small smile as she acknowledged that Nereus was a more than a slave.

Her father would murder her if he found out she had become attached to a foreigner. Yet she was sure she had hidden it well.

She told Nereus things she didn't even want to think about. And the girl would always encourage her to open up, every secret she heard she swore to keep to the grave.

The Southern Firebender was loyal. More loyal than Ty Lee since even she left her for the circus.

She allowed many possibilities to test Nereus, and the pet passed with flying colors. Giving her opportunities to escape yet the pet stood by her side, even in her foulest mood the girl would simply let her have her space. But was never too far away if Azula needed to talk about it.

The girl had even threatened Ursa if she didn't say goodbye to her. She had only later found out when Nereus confessed when they were eleven. Either way, the girl had done it because she knew Azula needed it. She never forgotten that either.

A servant knocked at the door and bowed timidly.

Azula had long since stopped petting the girl and rudely ordered the servant to clean up the mess and have someone place Nereus in her cot.

The man nodded meekly before following out orders.

Azula took once last glance at Nereus and smiled inwardly.

While she was uncomfortable with this new revelation, she was just glad that the girl actually cared.

Cared enough to choose her.

(OO)

Nereus awoke with a jolt before wincing and clutching her forehead in pain, she shielded her eyes from the bright morning and looked around.

She was in her master's room. Yet she couldn't remember how she got there.

"Finally you've decided to join the living." A familiar voice chuckled.

The firebender smiled despite her headache and nodded slowly, "I...I'm sorry..." she mumbled, her voice just started to warm up.

The princess looked at her pet through a mirror as she was fixing her hair into her usual topknot, the prodigy had just gotten done with her breathing exercises and had come back to fix her hair for the day, "no apology needed, unfortunately that wine was too strong for the both of us. However I held myself more than you could."

Nereus winced in embarrassment, "I didn't make an idiot out of myself, did I?"

"You don't remember?"

Nereus shook her head no. Azula smiled evilly as she thought of a great lie.

"Well if you telling me the times you've eaten yellow snow and acted as a penguin the entire night while telling said stories don't go under the category 'embarrassing' then I am a seven hundred pound purple platypus bear with silver wings and can fly."

She grinned at the ghostly white complexion as Nereus groaned and flopped on her back in severe humiliation.

"Oh spirits... I'm never going to live that down..."

"Nonsense, you'll probably embarrass yourself another time that will beat this one."

Nereus pretended to cry as she covered her eyes with her knuckles and rolled from side to side, the girl then kicked her feet in that air as if in a tantrum, Azula couldn't help but chuckle at the scene.

"Oh quit with that, now I've let you sleep in but I'm expecting triple the effort in our firebending lessons today." Azula said with a grin still on her face.

"Okay." Nereus sighed in depression, still beating herself up that she had humiliated herself.


	9. Never Ask When You Fear The Answer

"If you're gonna keep swimming after the thing with a knife it's just going to taunt you more, Sokka!" Katara yelled out into the water, her brother had gotten tired of a fish bothering him and since Aang destroyed his fishing line, he decided it best to swim after it.

Of course it only irked his sister into trying to calm him down as the fish continuously jumped just far enough away from the hunter.

"Get out of there before you drown!"

"Not until I get the damned thing! I'm tired of eating nuts and berries!" Sokka replied with a gasp of air before diving again.

"Um Katara?" A young voice peeped behind the waterbender.

The tanned girl scoffed at her brother before turning to face the obviously nervous boy, "yes?"

Aang rubbed the back of his head while his fingers fumbled with a small necklace he had made out of Sokka's fishing line, "I uh... I found the necklace I wanted to give ya. It got buried in the backpack." He smiled hopefully.

The waterbender smiled warmly at his antics, she had lost her good luck charm while they freed Haru and his people and felt rather bare without it. Aang obviously caught wind of it and decided to give her something to keep her mind off of it.

"Thank you Aang." She smiled brightly, ignoring her brother's curses and threats.

The Air bender smiled dreamily at the smile however quickly hid it once Sokka pointed it out.

"Someone has a crush!" The hunter sang before the fish he held curled and slapped him across the face, sending both the fish and the hunter back in the water.

"Oh don't tease him! He's rather sweet unlike you." Katara replied back, tying the necklace around her neck and fixing it, she then turned back to the fourteen year old.

"How do I look?"

She watched as the boy nervously glanced at her before adverting his eyes to random places, his hand continuously scratched the back of his neck, "d-do you mean just your neck or... the _whole _of you?"

Katara humorously scoffed, "well a necklace wouldn't go around my waist, would it? But it'd be nice to know if it matches me."

"Oh! Then... then you look gorgeous! I mean..." Aang stuttered as he stared at the ground as if it had become interesting, his cheeks rosy red. Katara smiles again before chuckling and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I was only teasing, but thanks."

The short boy smiled timidly before nodding, "I'll be back." He quickly said before running off with his glider and airbended a gust a wind under him, sending him soaring through the sky with Momo by his side.

Katara blinked in surprise at the sudden exit however was quickly distracted by her brother's dark entrance.

"Did the fish eat you and spit you back up?" She asked with a sarcastic smirk.

"One more word..." Sokka started with his arms crossed and a deep frown marred his features, "and I'll slip a slug into your hair while you sleep."

The waterbender could only chuckle once again as Sokka flinched and growled at the sound of the fish jumping out of the water again.

(OO)

"Ugh you reek like a Polar Bear Dog." Katara gagged as she swished her hand at Sokka and pinched her nose shut, Aang snickers beside her.

Sokka, looking unfazed, shakes his body like said animal and wrings out his clothes, "not my fault Appa decided to dry himself off near me."

Katara smiled teasingly, "well if you had only admitted that this Aunt Wu was right, you could've been sheltered by your... smelly bath."

Sokka glares at his sister as they enter a cozy looking building, "the day I do is the day I become a vegetarian."

After Aang adruptly exited, Sokka and herself decided to pack up and head for the nearest town for shelter and a decent meal. However during their packing they had heard an animal in the distance and quickly followed it once they heard Aang.

They stumbled upon a man and a platapus bear, the animal was clearly angry yet the man showed an unusual calmness, dodging each attack with ease and even talked to the wild animal. He never once moved away and the animal never once hit him.

It wasn't until Aang shooed it off with a gust of wind did the thing finally leave with a grunt.

Sokka was the first to ask how stupid the man was for not trying to get away or even listen to them during the attack.

"I was never in danger," The man said, "Aunt Wu predicted that I'd have a safe journey home."

"Aunt who?"

Aunt Wu, a famous fortune-teller of sorts, lived in a village not far and every one of her predictions came true in one way or another.

"Impossible." Sokka bravely disagreed. Yet the man just shrugged before handing Aang an umbrella before treading home. Curiosity got the best of the group since Katara and Aang were intrigued, Sokka not so much.

Hence his current appearance.

The waterbender rolled her eyes as she noticed a girl dreamily gawk at Aang, she would've giggled at it however she grimaced as she saw how Aang was slouched and picking his nose.

_"Don't do that, there's a girl watching."_ She whispers harshly, the boy quickly stopped once he was discovered and blushed deeply in embarrassment, he then looked to the girl approaching him and smiled warmly.

Katara smiled behind her hand, the boy was clearly clueless at the girl's attitude toward him.

"Alright who is next?" An elderly woman asked as another woman in green smiled happily and chatted to Aunt Wu's personal assistant, Meng.

Judging by the lack of enthusiasm from the boys, Katara raised her hand meekly, "I guess that could be me?" She jokes lightly.

"Ah yes then, come along." Aunt Wu smiles with a roll of her wrist. The young waterbender almost skips to the woman's side.

(OO)

"So... what would you like to know?" The woman asked, browsing her many shelves for certain ingredients.

Katara bites her lip as her hands nervously rub together, "um... my love life? I don't know, you probably know it sooner than I can think of it."

The woman paused momentarily, she turned and smiled, "that is true. Yet I'd like to give you a choice. Fate can always change from a prediction."

"Then how can yours still be correct?"

"Because it is not tampered with." Aunt Wu answers, placing small pouches beside an unused fireplace, "we are not a very known village and so things within it are not interrupted by outsiders much. However travelers like yourself always have mixing futures, a prediction can change that so quickly from one to another."

"Oh..." Katara spoke, "well does looking into my future for love change anything?"

The old woman smiled warmly, "it'll only mean that you would know the signs a bit sooner."

Katara smiled, "I guess that makes sense. So... what do you see?" She asked as she held her hands out.

The old woman chuckled before softly petting the young palms, "your hands are so soft, do you use moisturizer?"

Katara laughs lightly, "yes actually, thank you. It's based on seaweed but I could get you some if you like."

"That'd be wonderful, darling, these hands deserve a spa day."

The young waterbender smiles again as the fortune-teller examines her palms, soft humming could be heard from the woman as delicate fingers brush against life lines.

"Ah I see. You will marry a very powerful bender..." Aunt Wu started, "someone unexpected as well, given your future history with them. You will be happy as well."

Katara blushed deeply as her heart flutters in her chest, she swallows softly before nodding.

"Is there anything else?" She asked.

"Not on this line, no."

Katara nodded more timidly as she once again bit her lip, she then looks up at Aunt Wu and whispers, "can I ask another question?"

The older woman nodded with an encouraging smile, "surely you can."

"W...will I find a dear friend of mine I lost so long ago?"

Aunt Wu pauses shortly before releasing the girl's hands and starts to throw the earlier ingredients into the fire. She then sparked it to life and an orange puff of smoke flies out. The young waterbender shields her eyes from the sudden light then curiously watches as the old woman threw a pouch of small bones into the fire.

"I knew you've wanted to know that." Aunt Wu started poking at the bones, "I saw her name clear in your history."

"Really?"

A hollow pop came from the fire and the elderly woman grabbed a pair of tongs to fish out the cracked bone, Katara widen her eyes at the bone as it eerily took the shape of her lost charm.

A deep crack showed in the underbelly of the bone as Aunt Wu gently blew it off, a short time later the woman examines it closely.

"Her name is Nereus, correct?"

The waterbender's bright blue eyes widen in surprise as the fluttering in her heart increased. Her palms started to become clammy as she nodded her head.

The older woman smiled quickly before continuing her examination, "ah yes. Taken from you so early in life. You wish to find her. To know if she is well. Her health, I cannot see." Soon the woman's smile faded and her curious eyes took the form of a wary glare, " You will find your dear friend sooner than you think, however with her presence she will bring you pain before the end."

At the last sentence the fluttering quickly skipped and slowed in dawning horror.

"W-what do you mean? Is she dead? Is she hurt? How can she hurt me?" Katara asked quickly, her eyes wide and shiny.

Aunt Wu sighs deeply before placing the bone in Katara's palm, she then placed her hands on the girl's shoulders, "this I cannot see," the woman whispers, "yet all I can tell you is to keep a guarded heart."

The sixteen year old pants lightly at the advice in uncertain fear, her heart weighed heavy in her chest and any excitement she gained from a little glimpse of her future depleted.

Yet to not bother the fortune-teller anymore, she swallowed the lump in her throat and bravely nodded her head.

(OO)

"Alright time for my telling." Sokka yawns in boredom as Aunt Wu and Katara walked back to the front room.

Aang blinked in confusion as he sensed a cloud of depression from Katara, he could also notice that her cheery demeanor going in didn't last as a slight frown marred that beautiful face he adored. Once she glanced at him she quickly looked away as she hugged herself as if cold.

Something was wrong.

And he was going to find out to try to cheer the poor girl up.

"Your future is full of struggle and anguish, most of it self-inflicted." Aunt Wu frowns sadly at the boy before eyeing the saddened girl.

Sokka flinched in shock before waving his hands across his body, "you didn't even read my palms or anything."

The old woman closed her eyes sadly, she hoped the girl wasn't too distraught, however she already knew that this was going to cloud the girl's thoughts until she reunited with her long-lost friend, she then looked to the girl's brother and plastered a teasing smile on her face.

"I didn't need to, it was written all over that face of yours."

"Gah!" Sokka gawked as the woman chuckled and motioned for Aang to follow her.

Katara didn't hear a word of the conversation happening in front of her, her mind tried desperately to piece together what the woman warned her.

_"With her presence she will bring you pain."_

Katara shuddered once more as chills ran down her spine, Sokka happened to catch this and cautiously sat beside her.

"Hey," He whispers with a finger poking her shoulder, "you okay?"

Blue eyes slide up to look into the eyes of her brother, she inhales deeply before sitting up straight and leans against him, she didn't even notice the wet fur odor still stuck on the boy.

"I... may have not gotten an answer I was wanting..." she started, looking around to make sure they were alone.

The boy straighten as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "what was it? Who you were gonna marry or something?" He tries to joke.

Katara tiredly smirked at the attempt yet shrugged, "actually that question made me happy. I asked her another though."

"Oh?" He asked before looking down at her and watched as the girl raised her barren wrist, a certain charm now missing, "oh." He said more clearly, now understanding.

"I'll find Nere sooner than I think, however with her presence she'll bring me pain... that's what she told me." Katara said in a complete monotone voice, her tired eyes still glaring at her wrist.

Sokka nodded slowly, hugging his sister softly as he waited for more from her, he didn't like this new saddened Katara that was worrying over what a supposed fortune-teller said.

"Have a guarded heart." Katara repeated before wrapping an arm around her brother's waist, " I didn't like that... I'm scared now..."

Sokka swallowed heavily before sighing deeply, he gently pushed his sister to sit straight and kneeled before her, his hands held hers.

"Hey now. Don't go believing this old hag. She isn't the real thing and if she is then I'll personally see to it that I protect you from whatever Nere might hold for you. Even if she was our childhood friend I'm not going to sit by and let her hurt you if we see her again. You're too strong for that." He says softly to her, he recalled another time he had done this for her.

It was after Nereus was kidnapped, he had found his sister crying near the shore as whales lowed and danced in the ocean. He remembered sitting with her in his arms and hummed softly to calm her down. He never wanted to see her like that again.

And he'd be damned if he was going to allow that to happen again.

Katara smiled sadly as she squeezed her brother's hands and nodded, "okay..."

Sokka nodded firmly before standing to bring his sister into a warm hug, where the girl gladly returned.

"Everything is going to be fine."

(OO)

Aang looked back at the village they had tried to save and glanced back at the waterbender and her brother.

Both look like they hadn't slept a wink last night and today after Aunt Wu's prediction that the town was safe from the volcano erupting, Sokka looked extremely worried.

He didn't know what had happened to his friends for them to be this... _drained_. But they didn't start acting like this till Katara had her future told.

He had tried to ask her if anything was wrong yet Sokka always distracted him and told him to give Katara some space. He had even asked the warrior what was wrong but the boy would always shrug.

_"It's something personal to her."_

He didn't like being in the dark. He didn't like not knowing what was hurting his friend. He was the type that could always listen to other people's problems, they confided in him for help and he always delivered.

However he wasn't used to someone not wanting to talk about it.

(OO)

Now night the teenagers decided to set up camp and rest, Sokka had decided to try his hand at spear fishing and Katara was building a fire.

Aang was petting Appa's snout when his eyes trailed over to the waterbender.

With Sokka gone maybe he could try to talk to her.

He edged over closely to her, his arms behind his back as a nervous antic of his. He cautiously sat down beside her and started placing rocks around the pit.

"Hey Katara?" He started slowly, trying to keep his eyes focused on the rocks.

The tanned girl shifted then glanced at him, "hmm?"

The Avatar inhaled deeply before smiling warmly, "I... I noticed that... you've not been well and I was wondering if you'd like to talk about it?"

His body stiffened once he finished his offer and tried to calm down his drumming heart, he didn't want to push her into anything yet it bugged him to no end that she wasn't cheery tonight.

A sigh beside him alerted him that the girl had gotten more comfortable where she sat, her hand was continuously rubbing a barren wrist.

"It's... it's about that friend I've told you about. Nereus."

The girl that got kidnapped eight years ago? He nodded that he understood so far and sat down with his legs crossed. Katara hadn't once looked up at him as she spoke.

"I asked Aunt Wu if I was going to find her. It's been my one of my dreams to find her again, to know if she was alright or if she was even alive."

"Alive?"

"Children that are kidnapped never survive the Fire Nation. At least that's what I've heard..." Katara shuddered, quickly hugging herself.

"Oh..." muttered Aang, swallowing hard as he suddenly felt like he had reopen a wound in his friend's heart.

"I didn't even get to say goodbye to her. The last I saw was when I ran for my father and she ran into the hut with my mother...," she smiled briefly, "had I known that she was going to get kidnapped... I wouldn't have wasted it by playing Snow Wars or doing chores or even practice my waterbending... I just would've been with her." Katara breathed angrily, her eyes starting to moisten. Aang caught this and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Aunt Wu told me that I was going to find her sooner than I thought... but my friend was going to hurt me."

Katara furiously wiped her eyes dry as her bottom lip quivered, "I'm terrified by that... she wasn't clear on how Nere might hurt me. Her death? Her life? Is she still my dear friend or is she a foe once we find her?"

Aang nodded slowly before bringing the girl into a hug, he felt the body against him tense before sagging and arms wrap around his shoulders.

"You can't be so sure sometimes, " he whispered, rubbing her back, "things like this are never written in stone but we can get through them when the time comes."

Katara sniffled before nodding and pulling away from Aang, "you're right... I'm thinking too much into it and we don't even know where she is..."

The boy agreed with a smile before patting her arms, "yep, just keep that hopefulness alive and I'm sure finding your friend will be a good one."

The waterbender smiled warmly with a quick nod, she then turned to the unlit fireplace and threw wood in it, "I hope so."

As Aang was about to answer, rustling in the bushes could be heard and Sokka sprang out with a victory grin and a net that held a large green fish within it.

"Finally I got that fish that's been mocking me!" He roared with excitement.

Even though he noticed that his sister looked better, his stomach refused to let him speak of it, his eyes noticed a lack of fire and his smile wavered a bit. He waved his free hand at the firepit.

"Well? Hurry up and light the fire so I can cook this!"


End file.
